Forever Yours I Remain
by tamara72
Summary: Robin, Patrick, Lucky are childhood friends who are separated by circumstances out of their control. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

**Setting:** New York, May, 2000  
**What You Need to Know:** Families-Luke and Laura Spencer raised Nikolas as a Spencer hiding him from the Cassadines. Stavros is still alive. Robert and Anna, Frisco and Felicia, Luke and Laura all live in LA with their kids Robin, Maxie, Georgie, Nikolas, Lucky and Lulu. Widow, Bobbie with one child -Lucas, is married to widower, Noah with one child - Patrick. Robin is HIV-, There is no Stone, No Mob. Totally A/U

Chapter 1

May 10, 2000

Robin lay curled up next to Patrick on his dorm room bed. "What time is you last final?" she asks.

"In a couple of hours. Not everyone gets to have a leisurely day like you do today." Patrick teased as kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I need to rest up from the wonderful reward I got last night." She said absently playing with the ring on her finger.

After Robin had finished her finals, Patrick had surprised her with a romantic, candle lit dinner in his dorm room. She was very excited. She was going to be the first Scorpio to graduate from college. Both of her parents were very intelligent, but they opted for action and adventure over school and books. In the fall she and Patrick would be entering medical school together. But she was more excited about the ring on her hand. His mother's ring.

Tears welled up in her eyes remembering the moment he had proposed. She was so surprised. He said that his mom would be so pleased to that she was the one he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with. That he had found his soul mate, like his dad was hers. Then he said those simple words that took her breath away. "Robin, will you marry me?"

"Hey are you, okay?" Patrick asked concerned seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks. Wiping them away with his thumb.

She turned in his arms to look down at him. "I'm wonderful. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Hmm," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I can think a way to make you even happier." As he started to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips.

"Oh really," she said between kisses, "Do you think we have time?"

"Barely, but I think I can accomplish my goal." Patrick said wickedly as his fingers roamed down her body.

"I love you." Robin said huskily.

"I love you." Patrick responded.

[ITo Be Continued[/I


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 2

May 11, 2000

Patrick sat in a chair in his family's living room staring at the newspaper in front of him wondering how his life could have fallen apart so fast.

His father had gotten his stepmother, Bobbie, who had been hysterical and sobbing for most of the night, to take a sedative and lie down. Lucas, his fourteen year old stepbrother, had closed himself up in his room to retreat from all the well wishers. His dad had been alternating between all three of them.

Patrick looked at the newspaper once again. Reading the article for the umpteenth time, still finding it hard to believe.

_Local Heroes Killed in Tragic Fire_

_Members of the Scorpio, Spencer and Jones families were killed tragically when the home of Luke and Laura Spencer exploded late Wednesday night. Forensic specialist have already identified the bodies of WSB agent Robert Scorpio (50), his wife and fellow agent Anna Devane Scorpio (45), and his brother local business man Malcolm Scorpio (45). Several other bodies have been recovered and are believed to be former mayor, Lucas Spencer Sr (50), his wife counselor Laura Spencer (45), their children, Nikolas Spencer (25), Lucas Spencer, Jr (23) and Lesley Spencer (11), Detective Andrew Jones (43), his wife private investigator Felicia Jones (38), their daughters Maria Jones (15) and Georgiana Jones (11), sadly Mrs. Jones was expecting their third child due in August. Mr. & Mrs. Scorpio's daughter Robin Scorpio (23) is also believed to be killed in the explosion. Miss Scorpio was scheduled to graduate Magna Cum Laude with a degree in pre-med, this coming Saturday. Miss Scorpio had recently become engaged to Patrick Drake, son of noted neurosurgeon Noah Drake. Authorities are still investigating the cause of the explosion_.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 3

August 15, 2000

Patrick walked out to the car with the last of his luggage. His dad, Bobbie and Lucas were standing there waiting for him. It had been a little more than three months since the explosion, but Patrick still missed her everyday.

"You have everything you need?" Noah asked coming to help him load his bags in the car.

"Yes." Patrick responded quietly.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Noah asked watching his son closely.

"It is what she would have wanted. It was our dream. I just can't believe I am doing this without her. She was so excited when we were both accepted into Harvard Medical School. She said it was destiny keeping us together. I need to do this for both of us." Patrick said. He could still see her enthusiasm, he just wished he could feel it.

"She would be very proud of you." Bobbie said. "We are."

"Thanks." He said giving her a hug.

"You better call us as soon as you get there and at least twice a week, even if it is for only five minutes." Bobbie admonished with tears in her eyes.

"I will. I am going to miss you guys." Patrick said turning to Lucas to shake his hand. "Remember you are coming out over your fall break."

"Can't wait." Lucas said smiling.

His family helped him finish loading the car and with another round of kisses, hugs and tears, he was off.

Lucas headed back into the house while Bobbie and Noah watched the car disappear in the distance.

"I would have never said anything to him, but Robin predicted today would be when Felicia's baby was going to be born." Bobbie said sadly. "Felicia had promised she could be in the delivery room since she was thinking of Obstetrics, Gynecology or Pediatrics."

Noah wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her to him hugging her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay one more push and she will be here." Robin said. When her parents and uncle were killed in the explosion, she had been in total shock. Frisco and Felicia grabbed her and fled along with their daughters and the Spencers. In order to help her, Felicia had given her books on child birth, so she would be prepared if the baby came at the most inopportune time. Like a cabin in the middle of nowhere. They had moved around a lot these past few months. Telling people they were on a family vacation. That Laura and Felicia were sisters and she was Frisco's daughter from a previous marriage.

As soon as she came to the realization of what was really happening, she wanted to go running to Patrick to tell him everything. But the reality was she couldn't. Not until they were out of the mess they were currently in. As long as their lives were on the line they had to stay dead. She hated the idea with every fiber in her being. But she couldn't betray the only family she had left. Too much was at stake.

"Come on, that it. I got her." Robin exclaimed as she handed the little girl to Laura to clean up. While tears of joy streamed down Frisco and Felicia's faces. She had most of the area cleaned up by the time Laura brought the baby back and placed her in Felicia's arms.

"We'll need to get her full checked out at the next town we come across, but she looks perfectly healthy to me." Laura said.

"Can you send in the girls?" Frisco asked.

Laura nodded and headed out to share the good news.

As Maxie and Georgie entered the cabin, Georgie went over to stand by her father while, Maxie joined Robin on the other side of the bed. Their faces bright with joy seeing their new baby sister.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Antonia Anna Jones. Toni, these are your sisters, Robin, Maxie and Georgie." Felicia introduced.

Robin was grateful at how so easily she fit into this new family. She always felt more like a sister to the girls, now she was. Watching Frisco and Felicia's delight at watching their new daughter, she placed a hand over her slightly extended belly. She prayed that one day her child would know the love of both of her parents. That they would all be safe and reunited with their loved ones again soon.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 4

February 14, 2001

"Look, I told you I was not interested in a relationship." Noah heard Patrick speak into the phone as he approached him. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Goodbye."

"Trouble, Son?" Noah asked startling Patrick.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I told Bobbie we could do anything she wanted to do today, and she chose taking a short trip to see you. Why she would want to see your sorry mug, I don't know. But she and Lucas are down in the lobby waiting." Noah said smiling at Patrick's surprise. "You don't have any hot dates planned or anything?"

"No, and actually you are about the only people I would want to spend this day with. I could use the distraction."

"So, about the phone call?"

"I date the girl a couple times, but I'm not ready to get serious with anyone. I don't think I will ever be ready again. I prefer to just concentrate on my studies and be the best." Patrick hoping he would let it drop.

But of course not. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Sleep, no, as for your next question, no comment."

"Okay, okay, just be careful."

"I will. So how about we get out of here."

"Sounds good to me. I am very hungry at the moment and I am sure Lucas is starving. Teenagers. So how about we grab the rest of the family and find a good place to eat."

"I am definitely in, especially if you are buying." Patrick said as he followed his dad down to the lobby.

"Hey, do you two mind a visitor?" Lucky asked as he stood in the hospital room door watching Robin cradle her baby daughter.

"We would love it." Robin said as Lucky came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hey look sweetie, it is your godfather, Lucky." Robin cooed.

"She's beautiful, Robin. Just like her mom."

"Thanks, but every time I look at her and I only see Patrick. I mean look at that cute dimple. I just wish he were here right now. You wouldn't believe how many time I have picked up the phone just to stop myself mid dialing. Don't worry, I know it is not safe. He has probably moved on anyway. Sharing this day with his new love." Robin said longing for him so much.

"But, look at the tremendous Valentine he gave you today."

"Matelyn Patricia Jones."

"That is the greatest honor you could have given Patrick and Noah. Could you see Noah and your parents as grandparents?"

"Mine, no, Noah, absolutely. He would spoil her to death. Felicia and Frisco, I mean Dad, were so honored when I asked them if she could call them Grandma and Grandpa."

"They are going to spoil her rotten, too. Anyway they love you as their own daughter. They always have."

"Lucky, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, what?"

"If anything ever goes wrong, I need you to promise you will make sure that Mattie gets to her dad."

"Don't go borrowing trouble, Robin."

"I'm not. I just want to know that someday she will be with Patrick."

"Someday you both will. But I do promise."

"Thank you." Robin said smiling with tears running down her face. Happy to have her little girl in her arms, but missing the man she loves at the same time.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 5

March 17, 2002

Noah was sitting at his office desk going over the charts of a new consult he was to see today when the phone rang.

"Dr. Drake speaking."

"Dad." Patrick said sounding breathless.

"Patrick, what? Are you all right?" Noah asked alarmed by the unusual tone of Patrick's voice. Most conversations with Patrick theses days, he was more calm and usually tired.

"I'm fine. Actually I am great!" Patrick replied more upbeat then Noah had heard him in a while.

"You sound it, so what is up?"

"I just assisted with my first surgery today. It was great. It really wasn't all that complicated, but it was amazing. Such a rush. I don't remember the last time I felt so exhilarated. Now I know why you love what you do."

Noah did smiling as his son rambled on about the surgery. He knew that exact date he last heard this tone in his son's voice.

_May 9, 2000_

"_Hello," Noah answered the phone tiredly._

"_Dad, did I wake you?"_

"_No, I'm always up at 2:00am. What's up?"_

"_She said yes." Patrick whispered into the phone._

"_Who said yes to what?" Noah replied teasing his son._

"_Dad, Robin agreed to marry me. I followed your advice. A romantic candle lit dinner. Her favorite flowers. When I presented her Mom's ring, she said yes and cried happy tears. She couldn't believe I would want her to have Mom's ring. Thank you for all your help. She is a sleep right now, so I need to get back to her. But I wanted you to know that she said yes."_

Listening to that excitement in his voice again, Noah was relieved that Patrick had found something he truly loved and inspired him again.

"Robin, thank you for chaperoning tonight. I don't think I would have had as much fun if Mom and Dad had been there." Maxie said as she sat next to Robin in her formal, while Robin drove home.

"It was my pleasure, Little Sis." Robin said smiling at her. It wasn't often that the girls got to participate in the traditional school activities, considering they never knew how long they would be in one spot. They had been here for fourteen months now, but things could change in an instant.

"Even though I hate what caused us to live theses shattered lives these past few years. I do like being your sister."

"Back at you." Robin said as she turned into the drive that led to the house. As they pulled closer to the house, they saw the sad but familiar sight in front of them. The van was a new color with new license plates, and Frisco had it almost packed.

"Well, at least I got to feel like a normal seventeen year old for a few hours." Maxie said as they got out of the car.

"Luke spotted Helena in town." Frisco said. "Felicia is getting the girls ready. We need to leave ASAP."

The girls grabbed the change of clothes laid out for them and ran to the nearest bedroom. Inside they found Georgie crying hysterically.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but we always get through it together." Robin said as she went to comfort her.

"They are gone. Luke took off with his family hours ago. They decided it was better to split up. Twelve people draw too much attention." Georgie said tears streaming down her face.

"We're not meeting up with them?" Maxie asked dazed.

"No."

Robin felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She was again losing another part of her family.

"Girls get moving." Frisco called.

"We will be right out." Robin replied turning back to Maxie and Georgie. "Someday we will be out of this mess. We will have our lives back."

"You really believe that?" Georgie asked with hope.

"With all my heart. Now lets get changed."

She and Maxie quickly changed then the three of them headed out to help load the van. Robin made sure Mattie and Toni were secured in their car seats. Once they were all loaded and heading out, Robin turned to look at the house that had been her daughter's first home, where she took her first steps and silently said goodbye to it and thanked it for the wonderful memories.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 6

June 5, 2004

Robin sits in her bedroom with the Internet article in front of her. Maxie and Georgie have taken Toni and Mattie to see Mulan in the park while Frisco whisked Felicia off to a romantic dinner to celebrate their anniversary.

Robin swells with pride over the news in the article. This had been their dream. While she wished hers could be fulfilled as well, she was happing knowing that he had.

_Like Father Like Son_

_Patrick Drake, son of noted neurosurgeon Noah Drake, recently received his doctorate of medicine from Harvard Medical School. Dr. Patrick Drake is also following in his father's choice of specialties. The young neurosurgeon, who is currently a resident at Mercy, is said to be very skillful and has already started an amazing surgical record. Truly like father like son_.

Lucky stood with his father and bother in the grooms room in the Port Charles Methodist Church dressed in his dress uniform, he was staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had joined the PC police force about a month after moving with his family to this tiny little town. It was his way of keeping track of any activity involving his family or the Cassadines. He never imagined it would lead him to here.

One nigh, six months ago, he was at Kelly's Diner grabbing a bite to eat he met waitress and nursing student Elizabeth Webber. He fell head over heels on sight, though it took some time to convince her to go on a date. His mother and sibling loved her. His dad, well he worried, but that was usual considering their history.

"Do you think Robin saw the article?" Nikolas asked referring to the print out Lulu had shown them over breakfast that morning.

"Yes." Lucky answered. "I'm sure she is thrilled for him."

"I hope her life is still not at a stand still. I hate that you know. That you all have had to go through all of this because of me." Nikolas said.

"It was our choice to go on the run, Son." Luke said. "You never chose any of this to happen."

"And don't worry about Robin. She had the Jones and Mattie. They will take care of her." Lucky added.

"Did you tell Liz?" Luke asked warily

"No." Lucky responded. There were so many times he wanted to tell her everything. But he didn't want to put her in any more danger then necessary, and he was afraid she would walk out on him. Not want to live the life that they may have to leave if they need to go on the run again. He hated the secret, but for now it was the best way to keep her safe. "If there comes a time when it becomes truly necessary to tell her I will. For now it is safer this way."

"I agree. I like Liz, but we need to keep our secret, for all our sakes, including Liz. But don't tell your mom I told you that, either of you. She has this brutally honest thing about marriages."

"No problem." Lucky and Nikolas agree in unison.

"How's the job going?" Nikolas asked.

"Good, I like being a cop. Don't grimace, Dad. Besides I can keep tabs easier on the Cassadines and the rest of our family."

"That's the only reason that I agree that you being in that line of work is good." Luke said.

"Enough talk, we need to head out to get you married."

"Well let's get this show on the road."

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 7

October 31, 2005

"We're home." Robin called as she and Felicia escorted four-year-old Snow White and five-year-old Cinderella through the door.

"And I believe this household is going to be on a sugar high until Christmas" Felicia added as she collected the girls' trick or treat bags and deposited them in the kitchen.

"Can't we have some now?" Toni pleaded following after her mother.

"You won't have any room for ice cream and cake if you eat any candy now." Her mother replied.

Mattie looked at her own mother knowing she would get the same response. Taking Toni's hand then walking to where Frisco sat in his chair, both girls climbed on his lap. "Grandpa, we did all that work, looking cute and being good, don't you think we should be rewarded?" Mattie said batting her eyes at him looking very sad.

"Yeah Daddy, don't you think we deserve a treat for all our hard work?" Toni added curling up next to him and laying her head on his chest.

Robin stifled a grin as she watched the girls try to butter up Frisco. When it came to those two, he was such an easy target. He had a hard time telling them no. She could see the wheel turning as he was trying to figure out how much trouble he would get in if he agreed to their request.

"Should we rescue him?" Felicia whispered as she came up next to her.

"I don't know. Is everything ready for Maxie?"

"Yes. You are still going to take her out afterwards?" Felicia asked.

"Yes. Do you remember my twenty-first birthday?"

"Yes, unfortunately you and I were the only two really sober by the end of the night. Boy, were Frisco, Luke, and Robert trashed." Felicia laughed.

"Please, pretty, please." They heard the girls plead, they both knew that Frisco was going to lose his resolve any minute.

"I think it is rescue time." Robin said.

"Hey, girls the cake is ready for Maxie, do you want to run up and get her and Georgie to come down." Felicia said.

"Yeah." They both cheered as they jumped off Frisco's lap and ran up stairs.

"You are such a sap when it comes to those two." Robin said laughing.

"I didn't break." Frisco said.

"If we had waited another minute you would have caved. And don't deny it." Felicia replied.

"Here she comes! Here she comes!" The girls call running down the stairs with Maxie and Georgie behind them.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Frisco says as he comes in and hugs his Maxie.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Before the cake, we have a very special gift for you." Frisco said handing her a small package.

Robin smiled as she watched Maxie open the package. She had gone with Frisco and Felicia to pick it out and she was sure Maxie would love it. Maxie let out a scream when she saw the keys in the box with a picture of the car. She hugged her mom then her dad tightly as she continued to scream.

"You can take it tonight. But Robin has to be the one to drive it home." Felicia said.

"Deal, thank you, thank you, thank you." Maxie responded.

"Can we sing now?" Toni asked.

"Yes, please." Mattie added.

"Okay, if you two start it." Robin said.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Maxie, Happy Birthday to you."

"Coop, come on in." Lucky said as the young man followed him into the house then calling out to Liz. "Hey, honey I'm home."

Liz came into the living room with their six-month-old son dressed as a cop. "Hi honey, how was your shift?"

"Crazy, I'm just glad we are not working during the late night hours tonight. And look at you, Cam, you look so cute. Did you take a picture to send to my folks?" Lucky asked kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Of course, I just wish they could be here to see him in person." Liz said. His family had gone underground, a shortly after Cameron was born. Lucky told Liz that Luke was transferred, still keeping his families secret. They exchange information through a PO box and they visit as often as they could.

Turning to where Coop was standing he said. "Honey, this is my new partner Cooper Barrett. Cooper, this is my beautiful wife Liz and our son Cameron."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Martin."

"Please, call me Liz."

"Thanks, my friends call me Coop."

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Coop. Are you originally from Port Charles?" Liz asked.

"No, I moved here after I finished my stint in the army."

"Good, you are well trained enough to watch my husband's but."

"And it is such an attractive but." Lucky teased his wife causing her to blush. "Anyway, I invited Coop over to look at the garage apartment. He's living in one of those tiny rooms above Kelly's and I thought he might like having a little bigger place and his own bathroom."

"Actually, that would be great. Then you could car pool, and I could have the vehicle to myself."

"Told you she would go for it." Lucky said. "Come on, I'll show you the place."

"Oh Coop, you can eat with us anytime you like." Liz invited as she watched Lucky and Coop exit the door toward the garage apartment.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 8

May 10, 2006

"So what do you think of Port Charles so far?" Robin asked Georgie as they walked along the docks.

"It seems like a nice town, but it is a long way from home." Georgie replied as they stopped to sit on one of the benches facing the water.

Georgie was just finishing her junior year in high school and had received several colleges interested in her academic record. Robin agreed to come with her to visit PCU, because she wanted Georgie to not be afraid to check out all her options. Not to limit her choices or her dreams.

"Well, we will check out the campus tomorrow and see how it is compared to some of the other colleges you have visited." Robin said then noticing the smile tugging on the corners of Georgie's lips asked "What?"

"Did you see how the owner of the hotel was hitting on you?" Georgie responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Who, Mr. Jax?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. Jax. He looked at you as if you were the best thing since sliced bread."

"You are delusional."

"No, I'm not."

"I am not interested in some one night stand with a stranger anyway. We are here for you." Robin said trying to end this topic of conversation.

"Robin, you can't keep going this way." Georgie said seriously.

"What way?" Robin asked not really wanting the answer.

"Living a half life. You take care of Mattie. You take care of me, Maxie and Toni, of Mom and Dad. Who takes care of you? Why don't your needs count anymore?"

"I can't cheat on him." Robin said tears streaming down her face.

"It has been six years, Robin. To him you have been dead for six years. I don't think he would want you to miss out on what life has to offer. Isn't that why we are in this town for me?"

"But I'm not dead and he is still out there somewhere. I gave him my heart and it is still his. It will forever be his." Robin responded wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Georgie wrapped her arms around Robin and hugged her tightly. None of this was fair. That they had to live their lives in fear. That Robin has lost so many people she loved. That Mattie may never know her father.

"Come on, we better head back to the hotel before it gets too late." Robin said taking Georgie's hand and walking up the stairs back toward town as a song drifted in the air.

_I wonder if you laughed when you wrote down your name  
__Under the words,_  
_Forever yours I remain_  
_Forever yours I remain_

_Now you are gone, and_  
_Yes my love for you goes on._  
_Forever yours I will always remain_  
_I love you I do  
__I love you, Oh,_

_I'm glad that I saved all of your letters, dear.  
__They're all I live for.  
__And as I re-read all your love words  
__I'm happy once more.  
__Forever yours I remain  
__Forever yours I remain_

_Come back to me,  
__My arms can't hold a memory.  
__Forever yours I will always remain  
__I love you I do.  
(__FOREVER YOURS I REMAIN by Hal David-Burt Bacharach_

Patrick stepped down on the docks looking out over the water. Robin had told him how peaceful she felt watching the water and the horizon. It had been six years and he stilled missed her with every fiber in his being.

He wanted to be able to talk to her. To tell her about the new job he had recently accepted at General Hospital. His dad had lived and worked here years ago and now he was able to meet the people and see the things his father had talked about. He wished she could meet the Chief of Staff Dr. Alan Quartermaine, who on the surface seemed tough as nails, but he guessed with right people he was really a teddy bear. Robin would have liked him a lot.

She would have loved it here. She had always wanted to live in a small town. She would have loved that there was a beautiful park just across from the hospital, the quaint diner, Kelly's. The fact that most places were in walking distance from the hospital. He wished she were here right now.

She would have been happy here. He just needed to learn to be happy for the both of them. He stood to head back to the Quartermaine guest house. He had to start his job early the next morning.

He turned back to water whispering "I'll love you forever." Before turning to head up the stairs to leave.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 9

May 11, 2006

"Kelly's this looks like a good place to eat before we head home." Robin said as she and Georgie entered the diner and took a seat in the corner.

"Hi, I'm Rose, how can I help you?" The waitress said as she came to the table.

"I don't know what do you recommend?" Robin asked smiling at the very friendly lady.

"Actually I am quite partial to everything, but I own the place so I am really not all that partial." Rose answered happily.

"What do you think, Georgie?"

"Cheeseburger, fries and chocolate shake."

"Make that two." Robin added.

"Good, it should be ready in a few minutes." Rose said before heading back to the counter.

"So this is a nice little place." Robin said as she watched the a tall dark haired cop rush in.

"Rose, do you have my order ready?" The young man asked hurriedly.

"Hold your horses. You are always in such a hurry. It will be up in a second." Rose replied.

"Hey, you know my partner."

Robin watched as another cop poked his head in the door, "Hey, Coop, what's the hold up. Liz will castrate me if I'm late."

Robin had to catch her breath to see him there before her. She quickly ducked her head and grabbed Georgie to stop her from calling out to him. She couldn't believe he was here. She really doubted if would ever see him again, but she was pretty sure this was not a good time or place for a reunion.

"Yeah, I ready now." The younger cop said pushing his partner out the door.

After they had left and Rose was bringing their dinner, Robin asked, "Rose, that cop that stood in the door way, he looked like someone I knew in Florida. Do you know anything about him?"

"Oh, Lucky Martin? He's lived here for about four years. His family was here for a while, but I believe his father was transferred away shortly after Lucky was married. I'm not sure where they came from originally though." Rose answered happily.

"Oh, the boy I knew was Andrew Walker. Thanks though."

"No problem." Rose replied as she headed back toward the counter.

"Why didn't you want him to see us?" Georgie asked.

"I wasn't sure this was the right time or place for a reunion. Or a particularly safe thing to do. I need to process this bit of information for a while." Robin said hoping Georgie would get her drift.

"So this is out little secret?"

"Do you mind?"

"Actually, no. I think I kind of like having something that is just between us."

Robin smiled at her response. "Me too. Well, lets get this eaten so we can get on the road home. I am beginning to really miss Mattie."

"Okay."

"So, Patrick, how was your first day?" Alan Quartermaine asked as he approached the nurse's station with his wife Monica.

"Very well, thank you. This place is very similar to how my dad described it." Patrick responded to his dad's old friend.

"A few faces have changed, but not much else." Alan agreed. "Are you settled into the guest house?"

"Yes, thank you. It is much better than staying in a hotel. I plan on apartment hunting this weekend." Patrick responded gratefully.

"Stay as long as you like. Actually if you would like to rent it, I'm sure we could come up with a reasonable agreement." Monica said.

"Thanks, I may actually take you up on that. I really don't like apartment hunting."

"Well, we will see you later." Monica said as they turned to take their leave, Patrick turned back to the charts he was working on.

"Patrick, there you are." He heard one of the nurses he met earlier in the day call to him. "I would like you to meet my husband."

Patrick turning to greet Nurse Martin was shocked when he came face to face with his dead friend.

"Patrick, this is my husband Lucky Martin. Lucky, this is the hospital's new hotshot doctor, Patrick Drake."

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 10

May 13, 2006

As Patrick walked up to the door of the Martin house, so many questions were running through his head. It had been two days since he had seen his dead friend in the flesh. He could tell by Lucky's reaction to him that it was not the time to bring it up. He said Liz would be at a bridal shower for a friend today, and so he invited Patrick over on the pretense of watching a football game.

As he knocked on the door, he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask first. But as soon as Lucky opened the door to let him in the thing that mattered the most came bursting out of him, "Is she still alive?"

"Yes."

Patrick had to sit down. He found the nearest chair and sank into it putting his head in his hands. So many emotions were rolling around inside him, anger, relief, an overwhelming urge to throttle Lucky.

Seeming to know what he was thinking, Lucky taking the seat across from him said, "I think it would be easier if I start from the beginning and tell you the whole story. Then when I am done if you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them."

Patrick just looked at him and nodded.

"First of all, what I am about to tell you no one in this town knows. Not even Liz."

Patrick was surprised by his comment. Lucky, like his mother, had always been a proponent of complete honesty in relationships. The fact that he would keep a secret this big from her said a lot.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Nikolas is the biological son of Stavros Cassadine. When he kidnaped my mom all those years ago, he raped her. My dad decided to raise him as his own. Somehow the Cassadines found out. They were trying to get him when the explosion occurred."

"Robert, Anna, and Mac were all killed in the explosion. Dad got some help from one of Robert's old WSB pals to fake the rest of our deaths. Robin was in shock when everything happened. Really not in the state to make decisions for herself. Frisco just grabbed her, loaded her on the van with his family and took off."

"The group of us traveled around together, never staying in one place for more than a few days for about six months. For the first few weeks, Robin was a wreck never letting Felicia out of her sight. But slowly she came out of it. Then August 15, Felicia went into labor. We were in this little cabin in the middle of nowhere and Robin just took charge. She delivered a beautiful baby girl. Antonia Anna. Toni."

"Anyway, we had finally settled down in this small town in Indiana, when all of a sudden Dad spotted Helena Cassadine lurking around. Dad and Frisco decided it was too hard for such a big group to travel together, so we went one way, they went another. The last time I saw her she was dressed up to chaperone Maxie's senior prom."

"She thought about you calling you so many times, but the longer the amount of time, the harder it became. She was so afraid that if she made one mistake, another person she loved would die."

"Is she happy?"

"Define happy?"

"Lucky."

"Not really. She enjoys spending time with the family that she has left. But her heart is still with you." Lucky responded.

"You haven't seen her in four years, how can you be sure?" Patrick asked wanting so much to believe him.

"Because I know her, and I know she still has yours."

"Do you know how hard it was on Bobbie and Lucas when you died?"

"I can imagine. We hoped we could get out from under this, but Dad wanted to wait until Lulu and Georgie were old enough to make decisions for themselves. Time just got away from us." Lucky responded sadly.

"I want her back."

"You can't just go out openly looking for her. It is too dangerous. I can put a few feelers out through the PCPD. But we must be discrete." Lucky said. "And no one can know. Not Liz, not your dad or Bobbie or Lucas. It is just not safe."

"Deal, but I want her back."

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 11

October 7, 2006

"Mommy look!" Mattie cried as she pointed to the Ferris wheel. "Can we ride on that?"

"I don't know it goes really high in the air." Robin said teasing her daughter as she pulled her and Maxie toward the ride.

"Aunt Maxie will come with us and hold your hand if you want. Aunt Maxie is a daredevil." Mattie informed.

"Me, a daredevil. Why would you say such a thing?" Maxie asked smiling at the little girl.

"Grandpa says you take after him and Grandma is always saying what a daredevil Grandpa is." Mattie responded as if it is obvious.

"She's got you there." Robin said laughing.

"You know she gets that from you."

"Yeah, she just too smart by half." Robin said grinning at her little girl.

"So are we going to ride it or not?" Mattie asked making her stand.

"Pushy, pushy. Yeah, lets get in line. The others won't be here for a little while anyway. I tell you she doesn't get that stubborn streak from me."

"Who are you kidding?" Maxie asked laughing at her.

"Okay, unfortunately she got a double dose of stubbornness."

"Okay, you ready to go to the festival?" Frisco asked as his six-year-old daughter was dancing around him.

"I wanna ride all the rides. Will you ride all the rides with me?" Toni exclaimed.

"Of course I will." Frisco said lifting her up to dance around with her in his arms.

"Why do I feel like we are the only ones with a lick of sense in this household? Well and Robin." Felicia asked wrapping an arm around Georgie's shoulder.

"Yes, we are definitely out numbered in that department." Georgie replied laughing at the fools that were her father and sister.

Frisco stopped when he heard the phone in his pocket ring. Setting Toni down and sending her to annoy her mother and sister he answered it.

"Hello . . . We are about ready to leave . . . where? ...did he see you? ...where are you now? ...okay, we will swing by to pick you up shortly . . . no that is not acceptable . . . I don't care what I said, it is not a good idea . . . Robin, don't throw my own words back in my face . . . Yes I trust you can take care of them, but . . . Robin, no . . . Robin! Robin! Damn!!"

Felicia hearing his end of the conversation sent Georgie and Toni into the kitchen while she followed Frisco out onto the porch. "What?" She asked already dreading the answer.

"Robin spotted Stavros at the festival."

"Did he see her?"

"No. Not yet anyway. Maxie and Mattie are with her."

"They are taking off on their own, aren't they?" Felicia asked as tears started to roll down her face.

"That was the plan." Frisco said grabbing his wife and pulling her into his embrace.

"I don't care, if that was the plan. I don't want them out on their own."

"Me neither, but we don't seem to have much of a choice here. They are both stubborn, but resilient. We need to trust that we trained them well." Frisco said trying to reassure himself as much as her. "They know exactly when and where to meet us."

"That is three months away!"

"We don't have much of a choice. They are ditching the phone and are probably already on the road."

"We can't continue like this. It is not good for any of us. It needs to end, sooner rather then later."

"I agree and I know where we can start."

"Okay, lets get the girls and get going."

"I love you." Frisco said hugging her tightly to him, before releasing her.

"I love you, too." Felicia replied giving him a quick kiss before turning to gather up the girls to leave.

"God, watch over Robin, Maxie and Mattie. Please." Frisco prayed before following his wife back into the house.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 12

October 12, 2006

"Luke, who was at the door?" Laura asked as she entered the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks and let out a scream before running to engulf Felicia in a hug.

Nikolas and Lulu hearing their mother's scream rushed into the living room and were shocked to find Frisco, Felicia, Georgie and Toni standing there. Lulu and Georgie, too, shrieked at seeing each other again.

Luke having a lot of questions that he did not want to ask in front of their daughters asked "Pumpkin, I'm sure it has been a long trip for them. Why don't you and Georgie take Toni into the kitchen and get something to snack on? You girls can catch up better that way."

"Sure, Pops." Lulu agreed as she and Georgie took Toni's hands and led her into the other room.

Once the girls had safely left the room, the five adults took various seats around the living room.

"Where are your other three girls?" Laura asked.

"They were at the local festival a few days ago when Robin spotted Stavros there." Frisco began.

"Did he?" Nikolas interrupted paling at the thought.

"No, but we had to take off separately. We have a plan for this, but I don't think any of us are going to rest easy until we are all back together again." Frisco answered. "We need to end this."

"We have been feeling that way, too." Laura admitted.

"I can start contacting our inside men at the WSB to get the ball running and to help us formulate a plan. We are going to have to find a way to protect Bobbie, Noah, Patrick and Lucas." Luke added.

"Do you have any idea where Robin would go?" Nikolas asked. "I hate to have them out there and vulnerable when we start dealing with this."

"We first thought of Patrick, but I don't think she would risk putting him in danger. So, really we have no clue."

"I do." Georgie said quietly from where she stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Liz, thanks for agreeing to fill in for poker night." Lucky said as he and Coop set up the table in the family room.

"No problem, but I wish you had let me invite Emily. I think she and Patrick would be good together." Liz said getting the food ready.

"Not tonight. He is still hung up on someone else." Lucky said.

"His late fiancé?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, today is her 29th birthday." Lucky admitted.

"Oh, it is funny how close you two have become. I mean, I work with him, but I have never seen a picture of this girl. But you know so much about him and her." Liz said a little puzzled.

"Us guys, talk about more than sports and work, you know. Anyway I thought you wanted her with Nikolas?"

"Well, your brother needs to visit more often for that to occur." Liz responded hearing the door bell. "I'll get it."

Liz walked up through the kitchen into the living room. Pulling the door open, "Hi, can I help you."

"I hope so. My name is Robin Cooper. This is my sister Maxie and my daughter Mattie. We are looking for an Officer Lucky Martin." She said.

"Can I ask what you want with him?" Liz asked skeptical of the strangers standing before her.

"Lucky and I knew each other a long time ago, and I need his help on a personal issue." Robin said hoping this would satisfy her enough to get him.

"Honey, who is at the door?" Lucky asked as he entered the living room stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of his old friends standing on his front porch.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 13

October 12, 2006

"Come in, come in!" Lucky exclaimed as he pushed his wife out of the way to allow Robin, Maxie and Mattie to enter shutting the door behind them.

"I can't believe you are here." Lucky said as he first hugged Robin, then Maxie then kneeling down to Mattie. "And look at you, Mattie-cakes." Lucky continued as she launched herself into his arms. "You are getting so big. It won't take too long and you will be taller than your mommy." He said lifting her up into his arms.

"That's not a hard feat to accomplish." Maxie teased.

"You are not one to talk. You didn't accomplish it." Robin teased back.

"We are your folks?" Lucky asked.

"We had to split up." Robin answered not wanting to say to much in front of his wife. "Does she?" Robin asked referring to his wife.

"No, but I think it is time."

"Lucky what is going on?" Liz asked very confused.

"Hey, Lucky what is up?" Coop asked entering the living room. Glancing around at Lucky's guest, his gaze lingering on Maxie.

"These are some old friends of mine. This Robin . . . "

"Cooper." She completed for him.

"Yes, Robin Cooper, her sister Maxie Cooper and this beautiful thing in my arms is Robin's daughter and my goddaughter, Mattie." Lucky introduced. "Girls, this is my wife Elizabeth Webber Martin and my partner Cooper Barrett."

"It is nice to meet you." Robin said nodding at both of them then nudging Maxie when her gaze remained a little too long on Lucky's partner.

"Liz, I promise we will explain everything to you, but could you show them back to the guest bedroom, so that they could put Mattie down to rest?" Lucky asked handing Mattie back to Robin.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." Liz said as she led them to the back of the house.

"What's going on here, Partner?" Coop asked.

"I'll explain everything when the ladies get back out here. I need to sit for a minute and think."

A few minutes later, Liz came back in the living room. "I gave them some close to change into. It looks like they had been those clothes for days. Robin is putting Mattie down now."

"Good. I know you have a lot of questions. And we will answer them all. I promise." Lucky said just as the door bell ring. "I've got it."

"Hey, Lucky, you look like you have had an eventful day." Patrick said as he crossed the threshold into the living room. "What's going on?" seeing the looks of wary on Liz and Coop's faces.

"Patrick, I uh have a um . . . "

"Lucky, is there anyway that we can . . . " Robin said interrupting Lucky as she reentered the living room her eyes growing wide at the sight before her.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This was originally two chapter, but I decided to be nice and not leave you with another cliffhanger. - tamara72_

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 14

October 12, 2006

Robin brought her shaking hands up to her mouth covering a gasp of disbelief as she watched him slowly step toward her.

"Robin?" Patrick asked as he wasn't certain she was real.

Robin just nodded, but she heard Lucky say "Yes, she's real."

"You found her?" Patrick asked as he continued his slow approach never taking his eyes off of her.

"Well, actually she found me, but we can discuss that later." Lucky responded as he moved over to stand next to his wife, while Coop was watching from the couch, both in confusion.

As Patrick reached the spot Robin was standing he hesitantly reached out and lightly ran his hand down the back of her hair before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her tightly into his embrace, burying his face in her hair.

Tears were streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held tightly to him.

Pushing a way enough to look into his face while still in his arms she asked. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"I went to visit Liz at work a few months ago and she introduced me to the hospital's new hot shot neurosurgeon, Dr. Patrick Drake. Happy Birthday, Robin! And people say I give lousy gifts." Lucky said smiling to see his reunited friends and equally please at the dirty looks they both shot him.

"Anyway, he was shocked to see me, but I was even more shocked to see him. It is not every day you see a dead man walking." Patrick confessed kissing her gently on the lips.

"Dead man walking? Lucky, what is going on here?" Liz asked become more upset and confused.

"Liz, sit." He said pulling her down beside him on the couch. Robin turned in Patrick's embrace so that they were both facing their friend. "What we are about to tell you, well, it can't leave this house. Our lives along with the lives of about a dozen other people are at stake."

"Lucky, just spit it out." Liz said.

Reaching in his back pocket for his wallet, Lucky pulled out an old faded newspaper article and handed it to Liz. "The name I was born with was Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr. And well, Robin is Patrick's late fiancé. Our families, mine and Robin's have been in hiding for the past six years. Patrick didn't know I was alive until he saw me that day in the hospital. And I hadn't seen Robin since March of 2002."

"How did you find Lucky?" Coop asked.

"I was here in town with my sister Georgie to look at PCU last May. We were eating in a little diner named Kelly's when you came rushing in for an order. I was very shocked when a few minutes later Lucky popped his head in the door to tell you to hurry up. I had thought about saying something or following you to corner you." Robin said looking at Lucky, "but I didn't think it would be the time or the place to do so."

"You're the reason Rose thinks I have a twin in Florida." Lucky exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I need answers and she was really more than happy to oblige."

"Yeah, she's friendly that way."

"So, why are you here alone?" Patrick asked.

"Actually, I'm . . . "

"Liz, do you have any juice for . . . " Maxie started to ask as she and Mattie stood in the doorway.

Robin glanced at Lucky and saw him shake his head in answer to her silent question.

"Sweetie, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Robin said as she motioned Mattie toward her and knelt down pulling Patrick down with her. Facing Patrick with her left hand in his and with her right arm around the little girl beside her she said. "Patrick, this is Matelyn Patricia, but we call her Mattie. Mattie," She said trying to watch Patrick's reaction, "this is your dad."

Mattie immediately launched herself at Patrick catching him off guard. "Mommy, you found him. She said she would someday. She promised." Mattie blabbered on as she hugged Patrick tightly.

Instinctively he took his free arm and wrapped it around her as she clung to him. He looked at Lucky and saw him nod. He looked at where Maxie still stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. He looked back at Robin "I'm sorry." She said as she quietly started to sob. Then he looked down at her hand that was in his. To the ring that was still in the same place he had put it on six years ago. He stood with Mattie still in his arm, pulling Robin up with him. Then he pulled Robin to him, pulling her to him he wrapped his arm around her and let her sob into his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You got thrown into this whole mess, but we are together again, and nothing is going to pull us apart again."

Mattie looked down at her mom from where Patrick held her. "Are those happy tears or sad tears, Mommy?"

"Happy tears, definitely happy tears." Then motioning Maxie over she said, "I thought we had you tucked in for the night."

"She wanted some juice." Maxie responded tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm wide awake now." Mattie replied trying to hide her yawn.

"Yes, but as soon as your head hits that pillow, you will be out like a light." Robin said knowing her daughter all too well.

Looking at Patrick she asked, "Are you going to go away again?"

"I promise, I not going anywhere without you or your mom."

"Okay, you go with Maxie now, and maybe if you ask nicely Mrs. Martin could get you some juice." Robin said as Patrick reluctantly set Mattie down.

Walking over to Liz, Mattie asked, "Mrs. Martin, may I have some juice, please?"

Taking her hand Liz said "Sure." Then led her toward the kitchen.

Maxie hugged Patrick, then turning toward Robin saying, "Well, I think you won the lottery of getting your birthday wishes fulfilled."

"Yes, I believe I have. Could you sit with her until she falls asleep? It shouldn't take long." Robin asked.

"Sure." Maxie said as she followed Liz out to the kitchen.

Patrick pulling Robin back into his arms, so they were both facing Lucky asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already so adamant about finding her, I could only imagine how you would have been if you had known about Mattie. By the way, you do give the most spectacular Valentine's Day gifts." Lucky responded.

"What?" Patrick said as Liz rejoined the group.

"Mattie was born on Valentine's Day." Robin said.

Counting back mentally then looking down at the ring on Robin's hand he heard her say, "Yeah, definitely the best night of my life. You gave me two amazing gifts that night."

"I have some more questions." Liz said

"Sure, we will answer anything you want to know, but do you mind if call my folks to let them know these new developments first?" Lucky requested.

"No that is fine. I think I am going to get a pen and paper so I can write the questions down. I don't want to forget anything." Liz said heading to the desk to get a tablet and pen then sitting back on the sofa next to Coop to get his help on what questions to ask.

As Lucky walked to the phone, he motioned Patrick and Robin over to him so they could answer any questions his father may ask. As he was getting ready to pick up the receiver the phone rang.

"Hello." Lucky said.

"Cowboy." Luke said on the other end.

"Hey, Dad, I was just getting ready to call you."

"Well, then I am guessing that you have some surprise visitors?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We had the same thing." Luke replied.

Putting his hand over the receiver Lucky looked at Robin and said, "You family is there."

"What a relief." Robin said sagging back against Patrick.

"So, what is the plan?" Lucky asked into the phone.

"We are going to end this thing."

"You know I shouldn't feel relieved, but I am."

"What have you told Liz?"

"Well, almost everything, and Coop know too."

"Oh man. Can you gather the seven of you up and head to Toni's cabin?" Luke asked.

"Eight." Lucky corrected looking at Patrick.

"What?"

"Did I forget to mention it? A few months back, I met one of Liz's new co-workers. This cocky, hotshot neurosurgeon."

"Bobbie?"

"Status quo."

"And Robin?"

"Very good. Very, very good."

"Okay, we will see you in a few days." Luke said. "Take your time and watch your back."

"We will." Lucky said before hanging up the phone. Looking at Robin and Patrick, "Toni's cabin."

"Okay, now lets go answer your wife's questions." Robin said as turned and headed back toward the seating area.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognizes that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network.

Chapter 15

October 12, 2006

Maxie strolled back into the living room. She saw that Coop, Liz and Lucky were sitting on one sofa, while Patrick and Robin were on another across from them. Patrick had his left arm around Robin's shoulder and held her right hand with his right hand. Maxie took a seat next to Robin and took a hold of Robin's left hand. Noticing a notebook in Liz's lap, she whispered to Robin, "What's going on?"

"We are trying to answer Liz's questions. How is Mattie?" Robin responded.

"Out like a light." Maxie replied.

"Okay, so your brother Nikolas is your half brother, and somehow his biological father found out about him. Then he tried to kidnap him, but was stopped. Resulting in a house explosion and you all going on the run." Liz surmised. "So nobody really died."

"Actually," Maxie began squeezing Robin's hand, "three people did die. Robin's parents and uncle." As Patrick tightened his arm around Robin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Liz said to Robin.

"The Joneses have taken great care of Mattie and I." Robin responded smiling at Maxie and squeezing her hand.

"So are we going to have to go in hiding now?" Liz asked.

"Actually, I got the impression from that my dad that everyone wants to end this thing so that we don't have to live in fear anymore. But if for some reason we have to go in hiding, I will do whatever you want me to do, whether it be on the run together, staying here together or separating. Though I do not want the last option. But it is up to you if you can forgive me of this secret." Lucky responded.

"It is getting really late, and we need to get going fairly early in the morning." Robin said. "Lucky, do you have everything readied?"

"Yes. Always be prepared to take off in a moment's notice. That's the way we lived." Lucky replied. "Why don't you and Patrick take the guest room with Mattie? Maxie, I assume you can still sleep anywhere?"

"Oh, yes." Robin replied for her.

"You can take that couch. I'll get you some blankets. Coop, do you mind staying here also."

"No problem."

"Okay, then lets turn in."

Once everyone had turned in, Coop lay on the one of the couches watching Maxie curled up on the other couch.

"So I'm sorry you got caught up in our mess." Maxie said.

"No problem. Lucky is a great partner and friend." He kept watching her, she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "So I guess you life has not been a piece of cake."

"I've been living on the run since I was fifteen with no one my age. At first, Robin had Lucky and Nikolas and my sister Georgie had Lulu even Mattie had my youngest sister, Toni. I was never at any school for too long to make any friends, so by the time we stayed anywhere longer than a month, I still didn't try. It was too hard when we left. It was a little easier once I graduated. Robin and I could relate easier. Yeah I missed out on a lot of the normal high school traditions and stuff, but I have my family that is really all that matters." Maxie said. "So, how long have you been a cop?"

"About a year. I was in the army prior to moving to Port Charles. I like my job." He could tell she was sleepy. "Anyway, we have a van ride to get to know each other so lets get some sleep."

"Good idea." Maxie said as she drifted off to sleep.

The guest room had two single beds in it. Mattie was asleep on one and Patrick and Robin were spooning watching their daughter on the other.

"I'm sorry." Robin said once again tears were streaming down her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this has been in your control. You did what you felt you needed to do to save your family, Mattie and me. You have always put other first. That is one of the reasons I love you."

"You should be mad. I lied and kept your child from you." Robin argued quietly.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. At first I was mad at you, Lucky, your parents for creating this life that would put you in so much danger that you had to leave me. But now, the only people I am angry with at the Cassadines. They are to blame. Not you." Patrick said pulling her tighter to him. "But I tell you one thing. I am never going to be away from you or Mattie again."

"You are amazing. I love you so much." Robin said turning her head to kiss him.

"I love you, too."

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

October 13, 2006, 5:00am

"Liz honey, I am here to pick up Cameron." Audrey called as she entered the house.

"Thanks, Gram." Liz said as she came into the living room carrying her son. "As I said there have been some things come up with Lucky's family, and we will be out of town for a few days."

"I always enjoy spending time with Cameron. It is my pleasure. And please be sure to give the Martins my best."

"I will." Liz said quietly

"I have loaded Cam's bags in your car, Audrey. You have a key to the house if you need anything more?" Lucky asked entering the room.

"Yes, we will be fine. You take care of your family." Audrey reassured giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I will do my best." Lucky responded.

"You be good for Gram." Liz said giving Cameron a kiss before handing him to her grandmother.

"Mommy and Daddy will see you in a few days." Lucky said as he ruffled Cam's hair and followed Liz and Audrey out to the car.

After saying more goodbyes Liz and Lucky were walking back into the house. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Lucky said.

"I need to know everything that is happening. It is only way I can make a decision regarding what is best for me and my son." Liz said. "What do I need to bring?"

Lucky flinched when she referred to Cameron as her son, but remaining calm, hoping she would forgive him replied, "It will be along drive. Probably three days. If there is anything you want to bring to occupy your time. I have everything else ready. We need to leave in thirty minutes."

"Fine." Liz said as she headed toward their bedroom.

"We have everything loaded and transferred our stuff to the van." Robin said as she entered the room followed by Patrick and Coop.

"I have arranged for time off for myself and Liz. And Coop has done the same for you and him." Patrick said.

"Good." Lucky replied. "Does Maxie remember how to get there?"

"A little. Once we get in the mountains, it will be you and me though." Robin replied.

"Okay, we will drive in three hour shifts. Alternating between Patrick, Coop and myself.

Robin, Maxie and I will act as navigators also. I will take the first shift." Lucky replied.

"Okay lets load up and hit the road."

As they reached the van Maxie already had Mattie strapped into the middle of the rear bench seat. Liz exited the house with a small backpack full of books and crossword puzzles, climbed over Mattie to the very back corner of the van.

"I'm sorry." Robin said laying a hand on Lucky's shoulder.

"It's fine." Lucky said not really feeling that way. "Maxie, do you mind?"

"No, I need more sleep anyway." Maxie said as she sat on the other side of Mattie. Patrick and Robin took the middle bench seat, while Lucky and Coop took the driver and copilot chairs.

"Well here we go." Lucky said as he started the van and backed out of the drive.

October 13, 2006, 9:30pm

When they all loaded back in the van after their picnic dinner, Patrick had managed to convince Liz to let him and Robin sit in the back with Mattie. Mattie was buckled in the corner coloring while Robin was asleep on Patrick's shoulder. Maxie had convinced Lucky to let her navigate while Coop drove. So now Lucky and Liz were siting next to each other.

Liz had not said much all day and for most part completely ignored Lucky. Pretty much snapping at everyone.

"So, Coop, do you have any family?" Maxie asked.

"A couple sisters." Coop responded.

"Coop, tell her their names." Lucky pushed teasingly.

"What are their names?" Maxie asked.

"Julia and Brenda."

Maxie, her eyes wide, looked back at Lucky, who nodded his head and grinned at her, then back to Coop, "Brenda Barrett the super model? And Julia Barrett the CEO of Deception Cosmetics. Oh my gosh, Deception is the best of the best. Their products are fabulous. Outrageous in price, but fabulous." Maxie gushed.

Lucky laughed. "Coop, we probably didn't tell you that Maxie is a fashion guru. She can take a potato sack and make it trendy."

"I don't see how you can find so much enjoyment at a time like this." Liz huffed.

Lucky just looked at his wife and slouched back into his seat. "Sorry."

"Liz, we were taught to find happiness any where we can. You never know when it will be snatched away again." Maxie said trying to help Lucky out.

"That's okay, Maxie." Lucky said. "Why don't you tell everyone more about your family and what you all have been up to the past few years?"

"Sure." Maxie replied looking straight ahead. "Let see, my dad Frisco, he has worked a lot of odd jobs, but we were lucky enough to have the money saved from his music career so we never were without. My mom, Felicia, has pretty much been a housewife and stay at home mom. Robin, she has done tutoring and worked in a few research labs. She has probably read every medical textbook in existence." Maxie said glancing back to where Robin was still asleep. "Georgie is a senior in high school. She very intelligent, like Robin. Loves creative writing and always has her nose in a book. Then there is my baby sister, Toni. She was born in the cabin we are going to. Robin delivered her. Well she is six and all kid. So what about your family?"

"Dad had owned a few diners, but still is out to make a quick buck. Mom takes care of Lulu and has done some counseling work. Nikolas has worked as a law clerk. He's like to finish his law degree, but well you know how that goes." Lucky and Maxie both glance sadly back to Robin. "There is also a girl he likes, but he doesn't want to involve her in this mess."

"Oh, who?" Liz asks

"The person you want him with." Lucky responds.

"Wish you would have thought of that." Liz replies quietly.

Lucky just looks at her sadly. "Anyway, Lulu is a senior in high school as well, but she hates school. She has way too much of my dad in her."

"Where do we want to stop for the night?" Coop asks seeing the time is fast approaching 10:00pm.

"Plan A, B or C?" Maxie asks Lucky.

"C"

"Okay, sleeping in the van at a rest stop it is." Maxie replies. "There is one in about 10 miles."

"Yes they will be meeting us at the cabin the day after tomorrow." Luke spoke into the telephone. "This is going to be a group decision . . . Yeah only adults get a vote, but there are a lot more of them now . . . yes, I am quite sure what the decision will be . . . I have a few ideas, but I think we need to discuss them with everyone here . . . no she still doesn't know . . . it is still our secret . . . I don't think she will take it well . . . Are you sure?..Okay see you then."

Luke hangs up and turns to were Laura, Frisco and Felicia are seated nearby. "My contact with the WSB will meet us at the cabin."

"So do we have a plan, yet?" Felicia asks.

"I have a couple of ideas, but I want to wait until we are all together." Luke responded.

"When Lucky called, did he say how Liz is handling everything?" Laura asked concerned.

"Not well, but Coop seems to handling things okay. Apparently Patrick has a hard time letting Robin or Mattie out of his sight." Luke replied.

"That's good. Robin was a little worried how he would react." Felicia said relieved.

"It probably helps that he has known she was alive for a few months now." Frisco said.

"Probably." Luke replied. "Well we need to take off in the morning, so we can be at the cabin when they arrive."

"Yes, good idea." Frisco says as each couple heads to their separate rooms.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

October 14, 2006, 10:30pm

They had been driving for two days. The previous night they slept in a van at a rest stop. Liz has insisted they stop in a motel tonight. They got two connecting rooms. The plans were for Robin, Patrick, Maxie and Mattie in one room and Lucky, Liz, and Coop in the other. Coop and Lucky were hanging out with Robin, Maxie and Mattie in their room, while Patrick went to the other room to try and talk to Liz.

"Hey, how you doing?" Patrick asked as he entered the room.

"Like you care." Liz snapped.

"I do care, and so does Lucky. It wasn't easy for him to keep this from you, but he did to protect you." Patrick responded.

"Yeah right." Liz huffed.

"It's true." Patrick insisted.

"I don't understand how you are so accepting of all this. That girl made you believe she was dead for more than six years and kept your child from you. There is no excuse for that. She is your child." Liz argued.

"I am mad about the situation, but I don't hate her. I could never hate her. If I had a chance, I would have gone with her. This has not been easy for her, for any of them. That day she died, a part of her did die. Along with her parents and me, she lost her dreams, her feeling of peace and security. Do you know how many times she has had to up and move in the last six years? And Maxie, she should have had all the events a normal teenager experiences, dating, dances, graduation. The girl doesn't even have any friends, because as soon as she makes them, they up and leave so why even try." Patrick explained. "I hate the situation, but not the Spencers or Joneses and especially not her. Just think about it. They didn't choose to be put in this situation, and Lucky was just trying to do what felt was best for you and Cameron and his family."

"Lucky, I want to discuss a couple things with you." Robin said as they sat at the small table in the other room. Maxie, Coop and Mattie were playing a game of Poker. Mattie was wiping the floor with the two adults.

"What about?" Lucky asked.

"I want to write out some instructions just in case. We can have Nikolas look them over at the cabin and give them to someone to keep until they may be needed." Robin explained.

"Actually that is a very good idea."

"If something should happen to me, I want to make sure that Mattie is with Patrick. Then I want Frisco, Felicia and Noah to share custody." Robin said.

"And I want to make sure that Cameron and Liz are taken care of." Lucky said.

Robin and Lucky continued to discuss what they wanted for their children. When Patrick came in from the other room. "Hey what you doing?" He asked as he pulled Robin out of her chair and sat down pulling her into his lap. Robin showed him what she had written up.

"My dad would like that." Patrick said kissing the side of her head. "Lets hope it isn't needed."

"How did it go with Liz?" Lucky asked.

"I gave it my best shot. I think it will take some time. She doesn't understand why I am not mad at you all."

"Quite frankly, neither do I." Robin said quietly.

"I love you, and I believe you love me. And I trust you will never do this to me again. Next time you need to go on the run, I will be right by your side." Patrick reassured kissing her cheek before turning back to Lucky. "Just give her time. I believe she loves you enough to come around."

"I hope you are right. Anyway we should turn in. Come on, Coop. We still have a few hours of driving tomorrow."

Coop got up. "Good, I was about to loose my shirt to this little card shark."

"Well, if you two paid as much attention to the game as you did each other, it wouldn't have been so easy." Mattie replied matter-of-factly causing her parents and Lucky to burst out laughing as Maxie blushed slightly.

"Come on, lets go." Lucky said.

Coop bid everyone goodnight with a slight smile in Maxie's direction as he and Lucky headed toward their room.

_October 15, 2006_

"This is it." Lucky said as he pulled up in front of the cabin. They hadn't been back here in six years. Not since shortly after Toni was born.

"Hasn't changed much has it." Maxie replied from her eat beside him.

"No, it hasn't. Everyone out."

"This is where you delivered Felicia's baby?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Robin smiled.

As soon as they were all out of the van, the front door flew open and Felicia shot out the door followed closely by Laura, Frisco and Luke. "My girls!"

Robin and Maxie ran to embrace Felicia. "We were so worried about you."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Mattie called as Patrick lifted her out of the van and set her down on the ground. Mattie ran to Felicia and leapt into her arms.

"Toni is going to be so excited to see you." Felicia said hugging her tightly. As Frisco hugged Maxie and Robin.

"Is everyone okay?" Laura asked hugging her son.

"Yes, we left Cam with Audrey, but I brought some new pictures for you." Lucky said. "Lets go in so we can make proper introductions."

"Sounds good, but first, how are you doing, Patrick." Felicia asked as she passed Mattie to Frisco.

"Very happy to see you. I just wish I hadn't spent six years in the dark." Patrick said giving Felicia a hug.

"She has missed you so much." Felicia whispered.

"I have missed her, too."

After they all entered the cabin and Robin, Maxie, Lucky and Patrick hugged everyone. Lucky introduced Liz and Coop to everyone.

"Patrick, how is Bobbie and Lucas." Luke asked.

"They are doing well. Bobbie had a hard time dealing with your death, and she is going to be furious at you now that you are alive. But she and dad are doing well. Lucas is in medical school now studying psychology."

"He wants to be a shrink?" Luke asked dumbfounded.

"Well he has had some issues that he has had to deal with, and counseling has helped him, and all of us a great deal. He wants to be able to do that for others." Patrick replied.

"He told Bobbie?" Maxie asked.

"Yes." Patrick replied.

"Good." Maxie responded.

"How are you doing, Liz?" Laura asked.

"Fine." Liz responded quietly

"I am sure the others are going to want to catch up a little and figure out exactly were we stand. Why don't you come with me get the bedrooms ready for tonight." Laura suggested wanting a chance to talk to Liz in private.

"Sure." Liz said as she followed Laura from the room.

"She is not dealing with this well?" Luke asked his son.

"No, I should have followed mom's advise and told her everything as soon as she agreed to marry me." Lucky replied.

"Just give her time. I wasn't real happy with any of you back in May either. I still can't believe you didn't tell me about Mattie. But anyway, I believe that she truly loves you and everything will work out." Patrick said.

"Georgie and Lulu can you take the girls in the corner to color, while we figure out where we stand." Frisco asked.

"Sure." Lulu said as the led the girls to the corner.

"Okay, lets make a plan." Luke said.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

October 15, 2006

"If we are going to take our lives back, then we will need to let the whole world know we are alive." Luke said looking around to the group before him as they discussed their options.

"What do you recommend? Going on national television?" Felicia asked sarcastically.

"Actually that is not a bad idea." Frisco said.

"What? I am not putting my daughters' faces on national tv." Felicia exclaimed.

"No, Frisco is right. We will not include Lulu, Georgie, Toni or Mattie. Maxie, you are over twenty-one so it will be your choice if you are included." Luke said.

"I want to be included in whatever we do." Maxie said.

"How are we going to arrange all this?" Nikolas asked.

"My WSB contacts are supposed to be here soon. They can help us arrange everything." Luke said.

"How do we protect the girls?" Robin asked.

"We will have to have them stay with someone else while we start this." Luke said.

"Well, you are going to need to tell my dad and Bobbie before you do this. You won't need to worry about the Cassadines, if you appear on tv and tell the world you are alive without telling them first." Patrick added.

"Do you think they will be willing to keep the girls for the foreseeable future?" Felicia asked.

"Yes." Patrick said.

"Can you arrange for them and Lucas to meet us at my house in Port Charles?" Lucky asked.

"Just tell me when. I will get them there." Patrick replied.

They all jumped when they heard a car pull up.

"That must be my contacts. Wait here while I see and then bring them in." Luke said as he headed toward the door.

While Laura and Liz worked to get the beds ready, Laura began to quietly talk to Liz. "I am sorry you were dragged into this whole mess. Lucky is usually a very honest person, unless he feels he needs to protect the ones he loves. He does love you and Cameron very much."

"In my heart I believe that, but in my head I am still very mad he didn't trust me with this. He had to know it would come out sooner or later." Liz said as she straightened the sheets.

"We have been on the run for so long, it sometimes hard to distinguish what the right thing to do is." Laura replied.

"Aren't you nervous about the reaction you will get from those you love and led to believe you were dead?" Liz asked.

"Very, but I just pray that they will forgive us. And that you will forgive Lucky."

"I am just not sure I know who he is?"

"Look at Robin, she has spent six years away from the man she loves. Scared that he would hate her for this. I am thankful he doesn't. They still have a lot of things to work through and they will have to get to know each other again. You can't go through something like this and not be changed in someway. But I believe that because they both want to, they will be stronger than ever when all this is done. You just need to decide if you want to do that to. If it is worth it to you to take the time and spend it getting to know Lucky Spencer. I believe you will find the man you love is right there. I just hope you will do that and take that time. I would hate for you to throw away something so special as love."

"I will think about it." Liz said quietly knowing she had a lot to think about. Just then they heard a blood curdling scream from the front room. As they ran out they witnessed Frisco decking a man and knocking him flat on the floor. When a brown haired woman knelt down to help the man Laura gasped. "Robert, Anna?"

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

October 15, 2006

Frisco lunged toward the Robert again, but Lucky and Coop stepped between them. "How could you two do that to us?! How could you do that to her?!" Frisco yelled as Lucky held him back.

"Someone had to keep you safe." Anna tried to reason.

"Safe! How have you kept us safe! You weren't around to keep us safe! You weren't there when we traveled from town to town always watching our backs." Frisco yelled back before turning toward Luke. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes. But know one else."

"Unbelievable. How could you have been around her and watched her suffer and not say a word?" Frisco asked.

"We asked him to. It was the only way. We knew you would take care of her." Anna said.

Robert stood next to Anna, but Coop and Lucky remained between Frisco and Robert.

"Grandpa." Frisco heard and turned to see Mattie standing at his side.

Mentally counting to ten, he bent down and lifts her up into his arms. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Who are they?" Mattie asked pointing to Robert and Anna, "And why did you hit that man?"

Frisco glanced at Robin where she stood shaking with Patrick's arms wrapped tightly around her. "They are some people Grandpa used to know. Well, at least he thought he did. They hurt some people Grandpa loves very much, and I lost my temper."

"Did they hurt Mommy? Is that why she is crying and Daddy looks mad like you did?" Mattie asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. Daddy, Grandma, Aunt Maxie and I will take care of Mommy and help her to feel better. But I know something you can do for her." Frisco said.

"What?"

"Why don't you and Toni go with Aunt Georgie and Lulu into the bedroom and you can draw a new family picture for your mom with Daddy in it." Frisco said as he started to walk toward Georgie.

"Yes, she will like a new picture with Daddy in it." Mattie replied. As they passed by Patrick and Robin, Frisco stopped when Mattie touched Patrick's shoulder. "Are you going to make Mommy feel better?"

"Yes, Angel." Patrick said as he leaned over to kiss Mattie's head. "Daddy will take care of Mommy and help her to feel better. You go with Aunt Georgie now."

"I love you, Mommy." Mattie said.

Robin smiled up at her through her tears, "I love you, too"

Georgie came up to Frisco and took Mattie out of his arms. Then she and Lulu took the girls into the bedroom.

"Luv, we have missed you so much." Anna said as she started to approach Robin.

"Don't come near me." Robin said.

"Robin, we can explain. We love you and we needed to protect you." Robert tried to reason.

"Love me. Protect me. When in the last six years have I been safe? I would never do to my daughter what you have done to me." Robin replied harshly. "Where's Uncle Mac? Is he still alive too?"

"No, Luv. He was killed in the explosion. Your mother and I used our connections and our own DNA to fudge the ID process. That is why they could positively ID us too. We figured if they had proof that three of us were dead, then the rest of you would be safe." Robert responded.

"You our daughter. We did what we thought was right." Anna said starting to approach Robin again, but Felicia stepped in between them.

"She said to stay away from her." Felicia said as she stepped in between Anna and Robin.

"She is my daughter."

"No, I am not. When my world fell apart you were not the ones who held me as I cried myself to sleep. You weren't there when I found out I was pregnant, and all I wanted was Patrick, but I couldn't be with him. You weren't there when we had to leave in the middle of the night afraid. And you sure as hell weren't there when my daughter was born. Frisco was. Felicia was. They are my parents, because they chose taking care of me and Mattie over the adrenalin rush of a new adventure. Yes, we went on the run and pretended to be dead to protect ourselves and those we love. But you just abandoned me. I want to be no part of your life. And I don't want you as any part of my life or my daughter's life. After we get out of this mess, I could care less if I ever see you again." Robin said angrily.

Turning her head up to Patrick, Robin asked, "Can we go sit over there?"

"Sure." Patrick said as he motioned for Maxie to follow him.

"What is going on?" Liz asked.

"Liz, this is Robert and Anna Scorpio." Lucky said.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

October 17, 2006

They had been at the cabin for a couple days, and had finally formulated a plan. Robert and Anna knew Lucky's boss, Commissioner Sean Donelly, and would arrange for him to meet with them, Frisco, Felicia, Luke and Laura when they arrived in Port Charles in a couple days.

Currently, Patrick sat against the head board of the twin bed, while Robin and Mattie were curled up next to him taking a nap before dinner. Robin spent as little of time as possible around her parents, and refused to let them near Mattie. Patrick had told her he would back her in any decision she made. He was dialing his cell phone to fill his part of the plan.

"_Drake residence." Patrick heard his father's familiar voice._

"Hi, Dad." Patrick said

"_Patrick, are you okay? We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past couple days. I called Alan and he said you had taken an emergency leave of absence." Noah said, obvious concern in his voice._

"I have a lot of things I need to talk to you, Bobbie and Lucas about. But I want to do it face to face." Patrick replied. "Do you think you all could come to Port Charles and meet me on the 19th?"

"_Of course we can. Do I need to arrange for sometime off as well?"_

"That would probably be good."

"_Patrick, are you okay?" Patrick could tell his dad was very worried, but there was no way he could tell him this news on the phone._

"I am not ill. I just have some personal issues I need your help with." Patrick said glancing down noticing Robin watching holding their still sleeping daughter. He ran his free hand through her hair turning his attention back to his conversation. "Get a pen and paper, and I'll give you the address to meet you out. It's the Martin's address."

"_Okay, I'm ready."_

Patrick raddled off Lucky's address, then after briefly asking about Bobbie and Lucas, he said goodbye and he would see him in a couple days.

"How is your family?" Robin asked as she sat up leaning with her back against his chest adjusting their daughter so her head was laying on her lap stroking her hair.

"They are fine, but I think he is worried about what is going on with me."

"I'm sorry."

"I wish you would quit apologizing." He said kissing the side of her head. "It is going to get little annoying to spend the next fifty years with you, if you keep apologizing all the time."

"You still want to marry me?" Robin said tears glistening in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'd marry you tomorrow, if you weren't still legally dead. I love. I gave you my heart all those years ago, and it is still yours. Besides I think Mattie needs a sibling, and I want to make it with you." Patrick assured her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, I haven't really let myself dream like that. I know that we need to get to know each other again, I know I have changed and I am sure you have, too, but I am still madly in love with you, so yes I want to marry you, and I loved to give you another child, to give you a chance to see that child grow in me and be born. I'd also like to go to medical school. It was amazing when I delivered Toni. I definitely think that is the field I would like to be in."

"I think we can swing that. And yes things about us have changed, and I am going to enjoy getting to know every inch of you again." Patrick response caused Robin to blush.

"Its getting near dinner time, we should get her up, and clean up." Robin said.

"Maxie, can you help set the tables?" Felicia called from the kitchen. With seventeen people they had set up two tables and Felicia and Laura did the cooking. Anna offered to help, but Felicia turned her down.

"Sure." Maxie said heading toward the kitchen.

"I'll help." Coop said joining her. He picked the plates and followed her around the tables as she took a plate off the stack and set it on the table.

"So are you ready to head back to Port Charles tomorrow?" Maxie asked.

"I am glad you are coming with us." He said causing her to blush slightly. He had been spending as much time as possible trying to get to know her the past few days. It was not easy with so many other people around, but he was really enjoying her company. "So do you have any plans as to what you want to do when this is all done?"

"Actually, I have never thought like that. My parents would like me to go to college. And I wouldn't mind getting a degree where I could work in the fashion or cosmetics, but I want to stick close to where my family settles as well. It is a little hard to dream of the future, when you never believe it will happen." Maxie confided.

"Deception has a branch in Port Charles, maybe I could talk to Julia about getting you an entry level job. It may be the mail room or a secretarial job, but at least you would have your foot in the door." Coop suggested.

"You would do that? I would hate for you to do anything that would cause problems in your family." Maxie said amazed.

"I wouldn't mind. Deception even has a program where they will help pay for you education, if you meet their requirements. And it would keep you in Port Charles." Coop replied.

Maxie smiled shyly at him. No one had ever treated her this way or made her feel this way. She really wanted to spend a lot more time with Coop when this all was done. "I'd like that too."

"Dinner is ready!" Felicia called interrupting their conversation. "Everyone wash up!"

"Well, I better wash up." Maxie said heading for her bedroom.

"Yeah," Coop replied heading in the opposite direction with a smile on his face.

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

October 19, 2006

Patrick went to answer the door after hearing the knock. Liz was sitting on the couch with her grandmother, while the others waited in the kitchen, not wanting to freak Noah, Bobbie and Lucas out to much initially. Robert, Anna, Frisco, Felicia, Luke and Laura were meeting with Commissioner Sean Donelly, Lucky's boss and an old friend of the Scorpios and Joneses and would come back to house when they were done.

"Dad, Bobbie, Lucas, come in." Patrick greeted hugging each one as they entered the door.

"Audrey." Noah said greeting his old friend.

"Hello, Noah. It is good to see you again. This my granddaughter Liz." Audrey replied.

"Wonderful meeting you. This my wife, Bobbie and step-son Lucas." Noah said.

"It is nice meeting you. Would you please have a seat?" Liz said.

"So, Patrick, what exactly is going on here?" Noah asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"When I moved to Port Charles I found something amazing. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't at the time." Patrick said. "I, uh, met someone I didn't expect to meet."

"I am guessing you are talking about Liz." Bobbie said with a knowing smile.

"Liz, you are leaving your husband?" Audrey said shocked.

"Husband? Patrick, you got involved with a married woman?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"No!" Patrick and Liz yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and Liz nodded for Patrick to continue.

"No, it isn't Liz I'm talking about. It is her husband." Patrick continued. "Her husband is..."

"Me." Lucky said as he entered the room. Hearing the conversation, he thought it was best to help them out. "I am Liz's husband."

"Lucky?" Bobbie gasped.

"Yes, Aunt Bobbie. It is really me."

"I don't understand. What is going on here?" Audrey asked very confused.

"We will explain everything, Grams. I promise." Liz said squeezing her hand before gesturing to Lucky and Patrick to continue.

"Audrey, I am sure you heard about Patrick's fiance." Lucky said.

"Yes, she died six years ago." Audrey replied sympathetically, "Along with her family and some friends. I believe they were Joneses and Spencers."

"My real name is Lucky Spencer."

"What?" Audrey gasped.

"What I want to know is why Patrick is just now telling us this?" Noah asked irritated with his son.

"Lucky swore me to secrecy." Patrick replied.

"And I needed to accomplish something first." Lucky added.

"What?" Noah asked.

"Finding me." Robin said as she entered the room and stopped next to Patrick. Patrick took her hand and laced her fingers with his. "Lucky hadn't seem me in four years and was trying to locate me, but I happened to show up on his door step last week with..."

"Me." Maxie said as she came in to stand next to Robin.

"You are all alive?" Lucas asked astonished.

"Well everyone except Mac. And we actually didn't know Robert and Anna were alive until a couple days ago, but we will fill you in on all the details, I promise." Nik said as he joined the group followed by Georgie and Lulu holding Toni and Mattie. Coop stood in the back with Cam to stay out of the way.

Tears started to well up in Bobbie's eyes to see her nieces and nephews standing there in front of her. "I want to know everything, and I mean everything. But first I want to hug you all so I actually believe what I am seeing."

As Bobbie, Noah and Lucas embraced each of them, Patrick retrieved Mattie and Toni and stood back with Robin as Lucky retrieved Cam from Coop. After everyone else had their turn Lucky gestured Liz over to his side, and was happy when she came.

"Liz, this is my aunt and uncle, Bobbie and Noah Drake and my cousin Lucas. Everyone, this is my wife Liz and our son Cameron."

Next Maxie, after retrieving Toni from Patrick, introduced them to Toni. Bobbie and Lucas were so touched that Frisco and Felicia had honored Tony in such a way.

Then Patrick walked up with Robin and Mattie. "Hi, beautiful." Noah said as he hugged Robin tightly.

"Dad, we have someone for you to meet. This is your granddaughter, Mattie." Patrick introduced as he passed his daughter over. "Mattie, this is your Grandpa Noah."

"Hi." She said as she hugged him tightly.

Noah had tears in his eyes as he hugged his Mattie's namesake to him.

"Okay, if you all sit down. We will tell you everything." Nik said.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

October 19, 2006

Commissioner Sean Donnely walked into Kelly's, immediately seeing his old friends seated at the nearest table, "Hello, Princess." He said as he bent to kiss Felicia's cheek before taking a seat. "Nice to see you all alive and well."

"Commissioner, what would you like?" Rose asked as she approached the table.

"Coffee."

"Sure thing. Nice to see you back in town, Mr. & Mrs. Martin."

"Thanks, Rose." Laura said smiling at the waitress.

After Rose was out of earshot, Sean asked, "So, what can I help you with?"

"We figure it is time we take our lives back." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"You have been on the run for so long, do you think it is such a good idea?" Sean asked.

"We are tired of picking up and moving every few months. I want my daughters to actually have lives, to be able to stay in the same place. To not have to change their name every few months. To have friends and love and careers. To have dreams." Frisco stated.

"Lucky has seemed to make a nice life for himself."

"Yes, but we rarely see him or our grandchild." Laura admitted wistfully.

"And how long do you actually think that is going to last?" Felicia added.

"Point taken. You will need to let your families know first. They need to be safe." Sean said.

"There is only my sister, her husband and their children. They are being informed as we speak." Luke confirmed.

"You want to make your stand here?" Sean asked knowing the answer.

"Do you know of somewhere we could have some control over? To put safe guards in." Robert asked.

"Well there is Wyndemere. It is an island with a house on it. I am sure it could be secured." Sean said.

"In addition, it will be away from town." Anna said liking the idea.

"We also need to arrange for another place the Noah and Bobbie to stay with the children."

"My old penthouse apartment is empty. It still has all the safe guards including a secret room. There are six bedrooms. It should be plenty of room for whoever." Sean offered.

"That would be perfect." Frisco said.

"So then, how do you plan on letting the whole world know you are alive?" Sean asked.

"Well this is where we are going to need your wife's help." Robert said.

"I don't believe all of this is real." Audrey said after Lucky, Robin and Nik finished filling them in. Coop, Maxie, had taken the rest of the girls and Cameron into the den to play a game while Patrick and Liz sat and listened to the whole story again, making their own comments when appropriate.

"Yeah, I am still in disbelief myself." Liz admitted.

"First I am going to strangle your parents for what they did to you." Bobbie said looking at Robin. "Then I am going after my brother. There had to be a better way then destroying so many peoples' lives. And don't make excuses for them. Yes, I'm sure Frisco and Felicia just followed their lead, so I am not as angry at them. But to do that to you poor kids."

"Believe me, I want no part of Anna and Robert Scorpio, and I don't want them in my daughter's life. Frisco and Felicia are my parents now. They took that responsibility willingly without a moments thought. The same moment Anna and Robert decided to throw me away." Robin said angrily.

Robin could also see the same anger on Bobbie's face while Noah calmly stroked her back. Bobbie had lost a daughter many years ago to a drunk driver. She could never understand how anyone could abandon their child when she would do anything to have hers in her arms again.

"Honey, why don't you go splash some water on your face to help you cool down a little before the others arrive. Even though I know Robin is not happy with her parents. I am sure that she doesn't want them dead, at least before they can all get out of this mess." Noah reasoned.

"I'll go with you." Audrey said needing something to do.

"Okay." Bobbie said as she followed Audrey out of the room.

"And I thought I was angry." Liz said.

"She'll cool down as soon as she sees her brother standing in front of her again. She always forgives him because she knows him and loves him. She just had a very hard time after his 'death'." Noah reassured.

"How about you? Do you hate me?" Robin asked.

"Why would I hate you?" Noah asked as he motioned her over to sit closer to him, which she did.

"For how I hurt you all, especially Patrick. I kept his child from him." Robin admitted guiltily.

"Does Patrick hate you?"

"He says he doesn't"

"Robin, from what you told me, you didn't seem to have a lot of choice in the matter. Frisco and Felicia took you with them, because they love you and thought is was best under the circumstances. I am sure if they had known about Mattie, they would have tried to get you safely to us."

"Felicia told me that once, too. But by the time we knew it was too late." Robin admitted.

"Well I don't hate you or blame you for any of this either. Look, you and Patrick have found your way back to each other, and you have given me the most beautiful granddaughter. And I look forward to getting to know her." Noah said seeing the relief on her face. "You have been carrying this guilt around for a long time."

Robin just nodded.

"Well, let it go." Noah ordered pulling her to him in a hug. He looked over her head to where Patrick was sitting and saw his son mouth the words 'Thank you'.

Noah glanced over to where his wife was standing in the living room door way, when he heard the car doors shut outside. She was still rooted in her place when the front door opened and Luke walked in the door "Barbara Jean!"

"Your son is nearing his thirtieth birthday. We must find him. Neither of you have produced any other heirs. We need to train him to be a Cassadine and not a Spencer." Helena spewed.

"We will find him and he will be ours." Stavros reassured. "Stefan and I will not rest until he is found and the rest of the Spencers, Joneses and Sorpios are dead. Without Robert and Anna Scorpio's protection, they cannot hide for ever. We will win this time."

"How could you!" Bobbie yelled as she rushed toward slapping him across the face, before breaking down in sobs. When Luke tried to comfort her she yelled, "Don't touch me!"

Noah stood and walked to his wife wrapping an arm around her and pulled her to sit next to him, Robin having vacated her position next to him. Bobbie kept her face buried in Noah's shoulder as she continued to sob.

"Barbara Jean, I did what I had to do to protect my family." Luke tried to reason.

"You could have found some other way, and it is not like they have really been or at least felt safe the last six years." Bobbie shot back angrily as she lifted her head from Noah's shoulder. "What about those of us you left behind. Did you ever think of what you did to us?"

"Bobbie, we always hoped that this would have been over before now." Felicia said as she stepped forward.

"I believe you. And I am not happy that you and Frisco went along with this, but the only ones I am really angry with are my brother, Robert and Anna." Bobbie said turning to face Robert and Anna, "I quite agree with Robin's decision to have nothing to do with either of you. And I will back her with what ever decision she makes regarding you two. You had made some decisions in the past that I did not agree with, but I always thought she was your number one priority. But you have sure proven that theory wrong."

"We did this, because we love our daughter." Anna replied.

"She doesn't look like she believes that. Actually the only ones who seem to believe you is Luke and Sean. They must have been the only ones in on your secret." Bobbie said.

"Sean, you knew?" Felicia asks astonished. He just nodded in return.

"Enough, this is getting us nowhere." Robin said. "We can't change the past, we just need to move forward. And we can't move forward until we get out from under this mess."

"Robin is right." Frisco said. "Were are the kids?"

"Maxie and Coop are playing games with them in the den." Patrick replied.

"The little ones are not going to understand what is going on, but Maxie, Georgie and Lulu should know what is going on." Frisco said.

"I will get them." Liz replied.

"Audrey, you should probably meet the others. This is Frisco and Felicia Jones and Robert and Anna Scorpio. This is Liz's grandmother, Audrey Hardy." Lucky introduced.

"Hello. We are sorry for all this trouble." Felicia said.

"Thank you. I am a bit overwhelmed at the moment. But it is nice to meet you." Audrey replied.

"Daddy!" Toni said as she raced into the room and leapt into her Frisco's arms.

"You seem really excited." Frisco said hugging his little girl to him before setting her down on the floor and kneeling down to her level.

"Mattie and I wiped the floor with the others in poker. See my share." Toni said pulling out a bunch of coins from her pockets.

"And I have just as much." Mattie said as she joined them. "I knew the trick to reading Coop and Maxie."

"And I had figured out Georgie and Lulu's tells." Toni confided.

"The little sharks tag teamed us and split the winnings." Lulu huffed.

"Coop, I thought you and Maxie learned your lesson at the hotel?" Robin asked laughing.

"Funny, real funny. I am taking those kids to Reno when they are both old enough." Coop replied.

"Grandpa and Mommy taught us how to play." Mattie informed.

"Well why don't you give me your money and I will put in your bank with the rest of your winnings." Felicia said to Toni, "And Mattie, you give yours to your Mother."

"Okay, Grandma." Mattie said as she headed over to where Robin was sitting on the couch with Patrick, Bobbie and Noah.

"Okay, why don't everyone find a seat and we will tell you what we have planned." Luke said.

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

October 19, 2007

Joneses and Drakes along with Robin were now settled into Sean's old Penthouse. The Spencers all stayed at Lucky's home while Robert and Anna opted to stay with Sean and his wife Tiffany. Tiffany, owner of the local news and radio station, would produce their reveal and would do the interview herself, to help protect them as much as possible. Robin was relieved that her parents didn't push to stay with them, even though the penthouse provided plenty room for all of them.

"Both girls are out like a light." Patrick said as he and Frisco joined Robin, Bobbie, Noah and Felicia in the living room sofa. Both girls had insisted their fathers tuck them in and Frisco said it would give him a chance to teach Patrick how to tell a proper bedtime story. Patrick sat next to Robin on a large couch she was sharing with Bobbie and Noah, while Frisco joined his wife on the love seat.

"Where are Maxie, Georgie and Lucas?" Frisco asked.

"Snacking in the kitchen." Felicia replied.

Robin was sharing with Bobbie and Noah the scrap book she kept of the last six years.

"I didn't know you saved all this stuff." Felicia said awed at all the photos and momentos she had collected.

"I wanted Patrick, Noah and Bobbie to at least get share in a small part of Mattie and Toni's first few years." Robin said shrugging in response.

After they had gone through the complete album, Frisco, Felicia and Robin each sharing stories related to the photos and memorabilia. Robin said, "We wanted to talk to you about the girls."

"We know that this could get very dangerous and we want to make sure Georgie, Toni and Mattie stay as safe as possible. We like to keep Maxie out of this, too, but unfortunately she too much like her father in that head strong department." Felicia added.

"We would like the girls to stay here with you until this is all settled. It is the safest place for them, actually for you all." Frisco said.

"With Nik's help we have also drawn up paper work that if anything should happen to Frisco and myself. Robin is the first named custodian for the Georgie and Toni, then we named you two." Felicia said.

"And Robin and I have named Frisco, Felicia as well as you two as custodians." Patrick said. "We know that is a lot of responsibility, but we want them in a safe environment and with people who would love them unconditionally."

"I hope it doesn't come down to that." Noah said concerned.

"So do we. I also know that Lucky set up for Cameron to be with Liz's grandmother." Robin said.

"And Laura wants you to have Lulu, if Lucky and Nik can't take care of her." Felicia added.

"We are very honored that you would choose us." Bobbie said tears glistening in her eyes.

"Noah, no matter what, I don't want my parents involved in Mattie's life. I know it seems harsh, but Patrick said he would back me in any decision I made. And for now that is my decision." Robin stated.

"We will respect your decision until you tell us differently." Noah confirmed.

"Thank you. We told her that they were old friends of Grandpa Frisco's, and she knows they did something to make me cry, but we haven't told her any more. I would like it to stay that way until she is old enough to fully understand everything." Robin informed.

"Well, we are counting on you being around to be able to tell her everything yourself." Noah said.

"That's my goal."

Just then Maxie, Georgie and Lucas joined them from the kitchen.

"So did you already clean out the pantry?" Bobbie asked.

"No, but we put our best effort in." Georgie replied.

"Knowing Lucas's appetite, that's not a surprise." Noah replied.

"Before we all turn in, I want to tell you something. I shared this with Maxie before all this happened, and I only told Mom, Noah and Patrick three years ago, but I want you all to know." Lucas said as he stood before them. "I am gay."

"Okay." Frisco said.

"That's your only response?" Lucas said stunned that no one seemed unnerved.

"As long as you are happy, how you live your life and who you love is not for us to judge." Felicia said. "We love you as you are."

"You father would very proud of you." Frisco said. "Tony was a very open and accepting man. He would have supported you through anything, as we will."

"Thanks." Lucas said. It meant a lot to him than Frisco was so accepting of this. He missed his dad, and he was glad that Frisco was showing the same unconditional support that his father would have shown.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Robin asked.

"Oh, he has a wonderful boyfriend named Guy." Bobbie said. It had taken time for her to accept all this, but their struggles the past few years had only managed to strengthen the bond between not only her and Lucas, but with Noah and Patrick as well.

"Well we better turn in, those girls tend to be early risers." Felicia said.

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

October 19, 2007

Frisco and Felicia entered their room after bidding their girls tonight. "I'm not sure about this sleeping arrangement." Frisco admitted once their door was closed.

"You don't want to share a room with me?" Felicia asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"That is not what I mean and you know it." Frisco said.

She did know what she meant. Before they turned in, Coop had arrived with orders from Sean to stay with them. He felt they need another person that could handle a gun in the household. Only Frisco, Felicia, Robin and Maxie were trained marksmen. Felicia insisted that all adults learn to shoot. So she taught Robin, then Maxie once she turned eighteen.

But with only six bedrooms, that altered the original sleeping arrangements. The rooms were divided between, themselves, Noah and Bobbie, Mattie and Toni, Maxie and Georgie, Lucas and Coop, and that left Patrick and Robin sharing the remaining bedroom.

"You know that they are adults." Felicia said.

"Still, they are under, for all intense purposes, their parents' roofs." Frisco huffed as he plopped on the bed.

"I love how protective you are over her." Felicia gushed as she sat down next to him.

"She has been my child for the past six years, and she still is. I love her and want to protect her as much as I want to protect Maxie, Georgie and Toni. I like Patrick. I look forward to the day they finally become man and wife. I just not to keen on them sharing a room in the same apartment I am in." Frisco reasoned.

"You know they already have a child, but if it makes you feel better. I don't think you really need to worry. I doubt they will want to renew their physical relationship with their whole family in earshot." Felicia responded. "Come on, lets get ready for bed, then I will give you a massage to help you relax."

A slow smiled crept on his face. "I will definitely take you up on that offer."

After checking on their daughter one more time before turning in, Robin nervously followed Patrick into the bedroom. They had not truly been alone together in more than six years, in the past week there was always someone around, usually Mattie. Actually it was quite odd not to be sharing a bedroom with her daughter.

Robin grabbed the T-shirt and shorts she slept in and stepped into the connecting bathroom to wash her face and change. She had not spent a night with a man since Patrick, and she was very nervous about what he would expect tonight. She wanted a physical relationship again, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that tonight. It did not help the fact that both of their families were in bedrooms all around them.

As she reentered the bedroom, she saw Patrick sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He had on a pair a pajama bottoms and nothing else. Boy, he still was gorgeous.

"I think we need to talk about a few things." Patrick said as Robin sat down at the foot of the bed.

"What about?" Robin asked nervously.

"Well, we haven't really talked about the physical aspect of our relationship." Patrick said watching her.

She looked down at her lap and waited for him to continue. She wanted to discuss this, but she was thankful he was taking the lead.

"You do want a physical relationship with me?" He asked.

She abruptly looked up at him and said "Yes."

"Good." He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to the next question, but he needed them to be completely honest with each other. "Have you been with anyone, physically in the last six years?"

"No. I haven't even really dated. It felt too much like cheating." Robin admitted. "You have though."

He knew it was a statement, more than a question, but he hoped she would see that none of his past sexual encounters meant anything. "You know the reputation my dad had before he met my mother?" He saw her slight nod in response. "Well until that day I saw Lucky again and knew you were alive that was my reputation as well. But I have not been with anyone since moving to Port Charles. I always used protection, and I have been tested."

"Wow, I think that makes me even more nervous." Robin said.

"Why, because I have been with other women. Sex can be physical satisfying, but what we shared, complete physical intimacy, complete vulnerability, our love. It is much more satisfying and I have missed it. But I have only had that with you, and I only want it with you. You are the love of my life." Patrick admitted.

Robin smiled with tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you, too."

"Well I also think, we should wait until we are not in a house with your family and mine. If I recall correctly, you were very vocal during our prior physical encounters, and I really don't want Frisco running in here with a gun drawn." He teased.

She slapped him on the leg, before crawling up beside him to lie down. He reached down to pull the covers over them. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her over to snuggle against his chest. "I love you, Robin."

"And I love you."

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

October 25, 2006

Robin stood on the stairway as she watched Toni and Mattie teach Patrick, Frisco and Noah the essentials of playing Black Jack. No one in the house would play poker with them anymore, so now the girls were trying a new approach. The last few days had been very nice. Mattie had lots of time to spend getting to know Patrick as well as Noah and Bobbie. It has also afford Robin time to get to know Patrick again. During the day they would find times to spend alone discussing their lives over the past six years. She thought she was completely in love with him six years ago, but now she seems to be falling more in love with him everyday.

"So, how is the game going?" Robin asks as she climbs down the stairs.

"Very well, Daddy is up two quarters and Grandpa Frisco and Grandpa Noah are up four." Mattie replied. She and Toni were the House and the men were the players.

"Good for them. They seem to be quick studies." Robin responds knowing that Mattie and Toni were getting the guys comfortable, slowing setting them up and then they would go for the kill. Robin taught them well.

"I laid the forms you requested on the desk." Patrick said quickly glancing up at Robin before returning his attention to the game.

Robin walked over the desk and smiled when she saw the application to the nearest medical school. He knew that she wanted to start school as soon as possible and he was willing to show his full support.

She left it on the table for later and went to join Bobbie and Felicia on the sofa. Where they sat and watched the men play with the girls. Walking past Maxie, Georgie, Lucas and Coop, who were seated at the dining room table playing euchre. She asked, "Who is winning?"

"We are." Maxie said referring to herself and Coop. They had been spending a lot of time together and seem to like each other very much. Robin was happy for Maxie, she deserved to have some good things finally come in her life. Coop had even arranged to get a application and interview for Maxie to work at Deception.

"Lucky called, they will be here in an hour to pick us up. He is going to drop off Audrey, Liz, Cam and Lulu as well." Felicia said as Robin took a seat on the couch next to her.

"You sure you want to go through with this with us?" Felicia asked. "I am sure Maxie will stay here if you will."

"I know you would prefer that, but I need to do this. So does she. For once we need to feel like we have some control over our lives." Robin said.

"Yes, that is how we all feel. And it is good Tiffany is doing the interview. It will be more comfortable with her. She will talk with the 'adults' first. Then she will talk with you, Maxie, Nik and Lucky. Remember anything you are uncomfortable answering, you don't have to." Felicia reassured.

"I know. Patrick is insisting on coming with us, but I still need you and Frisco to act as buffers with my p-a-r-e-n-t-s." Spelling the last word since she was not ready to explain who Robert and Anna were to Mattie and even Toni didn't know that they were not biologically sisters.

"We always have your back." Felicia said

"And the dealer has BLACK JACK!" Toni yelled as flipped the ace over to lay next to the king. beating Patrick's 20, Noah's 19, and Frisco who had busted. Mattie raked in the coins from the men.

"Oh good, the game is now really beginning." Robin whispered to Bobbie and Felicia as the men were all now in the whole. They watched them play for the next twenty minutes. The guys would win occasionally, but by the time the door bell rang announcing Lucky's arrival, Patrick was down ten dollars, Noah five dollars and Frisco sixteen dollars and fifty cents.

"Saved by the bell." Frisco grumbled then tickled Toni before rising to answer the door.

"Mommy, can you divide up our winnings." Mattie asked as she ran to Robin with the cash follow by Toni.

"Sure, let see you have thirty-one dollars and fifty cents. That is fifteen dollars and seventy-five cents each." Robin figured after counting the money. "I'll give it to Bobbie and she can put in your banks for you."

"Okay. Wow that's a lot. Playing for quarters is much better than playing for nickles. Good idea Mommy." Toni said to Felicia.

"Yes, wonderful idea Mommy." Frisco mimicked as he returned with Lucky, Liz, Cam, Audrey and Lulu.

"Dad, you should know the house always wins." Robin said teased.

"Those girls have probably won a hundred dollars each this past week." Noah said amazed.

"There saving up for a tree house when they finally have a back yard. Frisco said he would build it, but they had to have the money to pay for it first." Felicia replied.

"Unfortunately, I think I am paying for a good portion of it." Frisco responded deadpan.

"You are the one who started to teach them to play these games. Unfortunately you under estimated their skills." Felicia teased. "Unfortunately for you they get their skills from their mothers, who refuse to play those games with them."

"Well we better get going." Lucky said after greeting everyone. "Liz has decide for come with us too."

"Okay, lets head out then." Frisco said gathering together his family they shared good bye hugs before leaving. Patrick and Robin both reassured Mattie they would see her soon, and to have fun with Grandpa Noah and Grandma Bobbie. It was the first time Mattie would be away from them in two weeks and they were more nervous about it then she was.

An hour later, Bobbie and Audrey had finished putting Mattie, Toni and Cam down for their naps. They had managed to keep them busy enough today, that all three went down fairly easily. They had planned so that they would nap during the interview. They felt it was best that the kids didn't see it. Noah was sitting on the sofa where Bobbie and Audrey joined him. Lulu, Georgie and Lucas sat on the floor at their feet waiting for the telecast to start.

_Hello, I am Tiffany Hill and welcomed to the show. The story you are about to hear tonight is one of family, friendship and tragedy. It all started years ago when Robert Scorpio and Luke and Laura Spencer saved the world from Mikkos Cassadine. This is how I met these remarkable people and eventually met Anna Devane and Frisco and Felicia Jones. On May 11, 2000, it was believed that they along with their children were killed in a tragic explosion. When in fact, the only unfortunate death was Mac Scorpio, brother of Robert. With the help of the World Service Bureau, the Spencer, Scorpio and Jones families had gone underground for protection. Now more than six years later they have decided to take their lives back. Please help me to welcome, Robert and Anna Scorpio, Luke and Laura Spencer, and Frisco and Felicia Jones._

Robin stood in the green room as she watched the interview. Sean had arranged for a lot of security and so had her father through the WSB. It really didn't ease the pit in her stomach. All the security in the world couldn't protect them as they bared all their secrets to all that watched the telecast. Tiffany felt the enormity of the situation and who they were, would easily allow parts of the interview to be telecast all over North America, even in Europe. That was what made her jumpy at the moment.

Their family was sharing everything. Laura's rape by Stavros Cassadine. It warmed Robin's heart when Luke said that Nikolas's paternity didn't matter. He was every bit a Spencer, Luke's son as well as Laura's.

Robert and Anna explained how they had arranged everything and the fact that they let their daughter believe they were dead. They thought it was the best way to protect her. While Robin was starting to believe that is what they believed, she still did not trust them with her heart and especially not her daughter. They had completely broken that trust.

Frisco and Felicia shared what is was like to live on the run with girls. Relating how hard it was to watch when the girls would just start to relax and feel settled, like they were home, when they would up and move again. They felt it was well over time to give the girls a chance to live their own lives and fulfil their dreams. Robin was so thankful she was able to spend the last six years with such loving and amazing people.

Patrick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I was thinking of a Thanksgiving wedding."

"That would be nice, it will give us a year to get settled and arrange everything." Robin agreed.

"I mean Thanksgiving, 2006. I am not waiting another year to officially make us a family."

"What?" Robin said stunned as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I know that this may not all be settled by then, but after today you will no longer be legal dead. I would marry you tomorrow if I could, but I do believe that is pushing it. One month is perfect, and Felicia, Maxie and Georgie would be thrilled to help you plan it." Patrick said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked feeling his love fill her.

"Absolutely."

"Then yes, it is a date." Robin said smiling brightly.

Patrick kissed her passionately before picking her up and swinging her around.

"What's going on here?" Lucky asked watching them as if they had lost their minds.

"So what are you all doing for Thanksgiving? Because if you are free, I am officially inviting you to a wedding." Patrick invited.

Maxie cheered as she ran over to hug Robin. While Lucky and Nik quickly joined them to offer their congratulations. Liz stood off to the side and watched. She was thinking about what Laura told her in the cabin:

"_Look at Robin, she has spent six years away from the man she loves. Scared that he would hate her for this. I am thankful he doesn't. They still have a lot of things to work through and they will have to get to know each other again. You can't go through something like this and not be changed in someway. But I believe that because they both want to, they will be stronger than ever when all this is done. You just need to decide if you want to do that to. If it is worth it to you to take the time and spend it getting to know Lucky Spencer. I believe you will find the man you love is right there. I just hope you will do that and take that time. I would hate for you to throw away something so special as love." _

She still loved Lucky, maybe she just needed to do what Laura suggested and like Robin, her dreams would come true as well.

Suddenly Sean popped his head in. Nik, Lucky, Robin and Maxie you are next if you will follow me.

Patrick quickly kissed Robin for luck hugging her tightly. Then quickly kissed Maxie's cheek.

Liz walked up to Lucky and said "I do love you, and I want the chance to get to know Lucky Spencer. Good luck." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and then stepped back to stand by Patrick as they watched them leave.

As they entered the set, both Robin and Lucky at that moment felt like they were on top of the world.

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

October 26, 2006

The following day, Lucky and Liz brought Lulu over to visit with Georgie. Patrick had picked them up PCU application, so now they were filling out application, while Robin filled out her med school application and Maxie filled out her application for Deception. It felt freeing to be able to start fulfilling her dreams.

The interview yesterday had gone well. Tiffany mainly asked questions about what it was like to live on the run, how it felt that they were finally stopping, and what their plans were for the future. While Robin, Maxie and Lucky talked about career plans, and spending time with family, Nikolas, as planned, talked about his purchase of Wyndemere and plans to settle and make a home there. Hoping to set their trap.

After the interview Lucky returned her family to the penthouse and after retrieving the rest of his rejoined his at his home. Robert and Anna were already establishing themselves at Wyndemere to get a lay of the land. Robin and Patrick shared the news of their wedding plans to their ecstatic families over dinner that evening. They asked Lucky and Nikolas to share it with their family as well. Robin had not spoken directly to her parents, but she was quite sure that Luke would have notified them as well.

She and Patrick had also started a lot of their wedding plans. Thanksgiving was not too far off, but it was a great way to spend their time together. They had already decided they want a small wedding, just their families. Patrick had already spoken with the owner of the Metro Court, Jasper Jax, about using one of the private conference rooms for the wedding and reception. Felicia and Bobbie were having a ball helping Robin plan the wedding, while Maxie was helping her pick out her gown and bridesmaid dresses. Robin and Patrick's main concern was the wedding, so they left the entire reception planning their parents. Currently Felicia and Bobbie were discussing the reception ideas with a less than enthused Frisco and Noah.

Lucky, Coop, Patrick and Liz were participating in a game of poker while the children napped. The guys wouldn't play while the girls were awake, for fear that would want in on the game and they had a hard time saying no to a five and six-year-old. Especially Patrick. Mattie already had him wrapped around her little finger. Mattie after spending time with little Cam, was already planning on a sibling for herself. She had already decided she wanted a brother. Her reasoning: Grandpa Frisco only had girls to plan with, maybe he it was time someone gave him someone to do boy things with. Robin just figured she liked the attention of being Patrick and Noah's little angel. When her parents told her that it would be a while before having a sibling. Felicia about fell off her chair laughing when Frisco proclaimed, as the father of the bride, that although he would like to have a grandson to hang out with, he thought it would be best if they were married say about ten months before another little one arrived.

"Five card stud, nothing is wild." Patrick said as he shuffled the deck.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Lucky asked looking at Coop while Patrick dealt a new hand.

"Ask who, what?" Coop asked pretend not to comprehend.

"Aren't cops supposed to be brighter than this?" Patrick asked Lucky as he gestured toward Coop.

"Stop teasing him." Liz insisted not really meaning it. Coop never really dated, and it was nice to see him so interested in this girl.

"I have it on good authority. She likes you too." Patrick said glancing at the cards in his hand.

"You talked to her about me?" Coop asked wide eyed.

"Oh course not. I talked to Robin about you, and then she grilled Maxie." Patrick replied as he watched Coop's eyes get wider.

"Man, it's like in high school when you have to use your friends as go between. This is so embarrassing." Coop ducked his head.

"Do you want me to ask her out for you?" Lucky asked gaining a quick kick in the shin from his wife.

"I have an idea. Why don't you make it a group date? Since Patrick and Robin only seem to spend time together here with their families constantly present they can go. And since I am wanting to get to know Lucky Spencer, without his family watching. He could take me out, too. Complete with flowers and chocolates for the ladies of course." Liz suggested.

"Would you guys do that?" Coop asked. "Actually and more importantly would Maxie?"

"Of course these two would go for it. Once I talk to Robin, neither will have a choice. And from everything you all have told me about Maxie, she never had any real dating experience. She would probably be a whole lot more comfortable with Robin there as well. And believe me, since it has been a long time since either of these two yahoos, have taken their ladies on dates,

I am sure they will be as nervous as you will be. So you will all feel at home together." Liz replied pretty pleased with her plan.

"Should I ask her father first?" Coop asked. "With this whole plan thing and all?"

"Frisco, can you come here a second?" Patrick asked seeing the look of relief at being called away from the planning session.

"Yeah, what can I do you for. Would it be okay, if say, tomorrow night Lucky, Coop and myself take Liz, Maxie and Robin to a nice dinner and maybe a movie?" Patrick asked easily.

"As in dates?" Frisco questioned.

"Yes, would it spoil any of the plans?" Patrick asked.

"Actually we are supposed to be acting like we are reentering the real world, so no it shouldn't be a problem." Frisco said.

"Good." Patrick said as he stood and pulled Coop up with him. "You talk to Maxie and I will talk to Robin."

As they abruptly walked away Frisco asked, "Did I just agree to let them take my two oldest girls out on dates?"

"Actually, you did." Lucky responded. Frisco was about to sit down in Coop's vacated spot when Felicia called him back.

"Just think you still three more weddings to plan after Robin's." Lucky said receiving a glare from Frisco before he rejoined his wife.

"So?" Liz asked expectantly.

"So, what?" Lucky asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me out for tomorrow?" Liz said with a pout.

Lucky smiled. "Well, I was waiting for a more private moment, but Liz Webber Martin, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner with friends tomorrow evening?"

Liz sat there thinking for a moment, causing Lucky to get a little nervous. "Hmm, I'd . . . I'd be delighted." Liz responded smiling brightly at him.

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

October 27, 2006

The next day Felicia and Bobbie banished Patrick and Coop over to Lucky's house until it was time to pick up their dates. They reasoned that if they were going to take the girls out, then they would do it right. Early in that morning, Liz arrived with Cam, Lulu and Laura in tow. While Georgie and Lulu helped the guys watch the kids, Felicia, Bobbie and Laura took the girls shopping at the Metro Court boutique for the perfect dresses, shoes and jewelry. They even stopped at the local day spa for pedicures and manicures. They all had a ball.

When they got home, they took over the bedrooms while the girls got ready for their dates. Robin was surprised how nervous she was. But she was grateful for how special Felicia, Laura and Bobbie were making it for all of them.

Promptly at 5:30 she heard the doorbell signifying the guys' arrival. Even though all the girls were ready, the mothers would not allow then to head down to meet them yet. Felicia insisted that the guys get the full effect of a date, and to allow Frisco to play his father roll. Five minutes later when the mothers went down, the three girls were ordered to not come down until precisely 5:39.

When they headed down the stairs, Robin smiled at the sight before her. Three guys were seated together on the couch, while Frisco sat in a chair across from them with a look that said that if you hurt any of the girls, he would make them pay. Robin could see Noah off to the side, out of their dates eye line, trying hard to keep from laughing. When Frisco saw the girls descended the stairs, he quickly stood, prompting the guys to stand, turning to watch the girls come down the stairs.

Each guy had done what Liz ordered. They each were given a box of DeBrand chocolates along with flowers. Yellow roses for Robin, orchids for Liz and a colorful array of daisies, roses, and carnations for Maxie, as Coop wasn't sure what her favorite flower was. Then after receiving a 11:00 curfew from Frisco, to which Robin just rolled her eyes they were off.

When they arrived at the Metro Court for dinner, Robin was starting to relax a little. After they were seated at the table, Patrick ordered a bottle of wine and after perusing the menus ordered their meals. They made light conversation, since Patrick and Robin pretty knew the most about each other, they tried to steer the conversation toward Maxie and Coop. Hoping to help them to relax.

When Robin noticed that all the attention was starting to make Maxie even more nervous, Robin asked, "Well, we all know that Patrick and I grew up together, and we also know how Maxie and Coop met. So, Liz, how did you and Lucky first meet?"

"At Kelly's dinner. I was working as a waitress while going to nursing school. Lucky had not been in town that long. He was just a cadet at the academy at the time. He was in his uniform, I just though how handsome he was. So Rose, had me wait on his table. She was always trying to fix me up with cute available customers. So I brought over a cup of coffee to him."

"And tripped spilling the coffee and herself into my lap." Lucky finished for her smiling at the happy memory and watching Liz blush. "I fell in love with her right then and there. We had our first date that night."

Liz smiled with her heart in her eyes. Robin knew now that Liz truly loved Lucky and that they like she and Patrick would end up together, stronger than ever after all this was done.

"Well, look who is here." A very beautiful brunette said as she approached their table on the arm of a tall strikingly handsome man.

"Oh my gosh." Maxie said her eyes growing wide as she grasped Robin's wrist.

"Maxie, you shouldn't be ogling other men, while you are on a date. Though I do know that the guy, Mr. Jax, is very charming." Robin said.

"How would you know that?" Patrick asked.

"I met him when Georgie and I stayed here last May." Robin replied smiling sweetly at Patrick.

"Hmmm." Patrick said nodding.

"Robin, that is Brenda Barrett." Maxie said still in awe.

"Coop's sister the model?" Robin asked.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Coop asked as he stood and greeted his sister.

"Julia finally agreed to let me get out from in front of the camera and work at Deception in a different capacity. I am taking over the magazine which is run through the Port Charles' offices. So I am moving here to be near you and Jax of course. So are you going to make introductions?" Brenda responded.

"Of course, well you both know my partner Lucky and his wife Liz." Coop said then gesturing toward Patrick, "This is Dr. Patrick Drake, and his fiancé Robin. And this is my date Maxie."

"It is nice to meet you all." Jax said.

"You are the girls that were on the news with Lucky." Brenda exclaimed.

"Yes." Robin replied. Hoping Brenda statement didn't draw a lot of attention to them, she looked around and gratefully it didn't. But her gaze stopped at the entrance to the restaurant and she gasped when she saw the new arrivals.

Standing in the entrance was Helena, Stavros and Stefan Cassadine.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

October 29, 2006

Robin sat thinking once again, how was it that she had ended up here. Yesterday had been such a wonderful day until the Cassadine's arrived at the Metro Court. They had stayed at the restaurant finishing their meals, trying to pretend that there was not a care in the world. But all the joy had been drained out of the room.

They had invited Coop's sister Brenda and her friend Jax to join them, which helped them to keep them from obsessing out loud about their foes. Robin really liked Brenda, who said exactly what she thought and had no problem butting into other people's business. Coop told her about Maxie's interest in working at Deception, and Brenda seemed genuinely interested helping her out.

It was also a very interesting conversation when Jax remembered Robin from when she and Georgie had stayed at the Metro Court the past May. Patrick was not all that pleased to hear that Jax had made not one but several passes at Robin, all of which she politely rebuffed. But is was a shock to learn that the night he had arrived in Port Charles, she had been there as well. They might have even passed on the street. Apparently God didn't think it was time to reunite them yet.

Then there was the argument she and Patrick had when they arrived home last night.

"_You are no going without me." Patrick stated running his fingers frustratedly through his hair._

"_You need to stay with Mattie." Robin reiterated._

"_No, I need to stay with you. I lost you once, I can't go through that again." Patrick argued back._

"_You need to keep our daughter safe."_

"_Mattie will be taken care. Sean is moving Dad, Bobbie, Lucas, Liz, Audrey and the kids to a safe house. I need to stay and take care of you."_

"_I am an excellent marksman. I can take care of myself."_

"_Well Lucky taught me how to handle a gun as well."_

"_You are doctor, you are trained to save lives, not take them."_

"_Have you ever taken a life?" Patrick knew by her silence she hadn't. "Then technically we are both in the same boat in that aspect, and anyway, if this goes as Luke believes and one of you gets hurt, I am a doctor, I can also handle that."_

"_This is not your fight." Robin fought back, trying hard to keep him safe._

"_Do you love me?" Patrick asked suddenly calm._

"_What?"_

"_Do. You. Love. Me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I love you, too. You are my life. Whatever is your fight is mine as well. That is what being in a relationship is. You and Mattie are my family, whether we are married or not. I am not going to let you walk out of my life again, when there is a possibility I may never see you again. I am going with you." Patrick stated then left the bedroom._

So now they all sat a Wyndemere. Robin was sitting with Felicia, Maxie and Laura. While Patrick stayed with Lucky, Nikolas and Coop. Robert, Anna, Frisco, Luke and Sean were busy finalizing their plan.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Luke asked.

"Yes." They all responded. Felicia excused herself and goes over to speak with Robert and Anna, while Laura joins Luke and Sean. Frisco moves himself to talk to Robin and Maxie.

"Are you sure that you are both ready for this?" Frisco asked concerned. He knows that he has trained them as best he could, but he would rather they be at the safe house at this moment.

"We need to be a part of this. We finally get a say in all this and we have made our choice." Maxie asserts.

"Okay, just stick close to me."

"Well, well, well. This is going to be much easier than we thought." Helena smirks as she comes strolling in the room followed by her sons and at least twenty armed men.

Patrick stands back with Lucky and Coop as he watches the events unfold.

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch of the west." Luke sneered as he moved to place himself in front of Laura.

"Nikolas, it is so good to finally have you back with your rightful family." Stavros said as he started to approach him.

"I have always been with my 'rightful family.'" Nikolas answered standing his ground.

"Oh, my dear son, you must come and learn to take your place as the heir to the Cassadine Empire."

"I do not want any part of you."

"The Spencers have filled your minds with lies. You belong to us. Your mother was wrong to hide you from your true destiny." Helena said. "She has done you a major disservice."

"You are a Cassadine. You must start living up to that name." Stavros added.

"He is a Spencer." Luke spat.

"These people will suffer if you do not come with us." Stefan warned.

"We will be no safer, whether he stays with his family or leaves with his enemy." Frisco responded.

The next part happened so fast, Stefan pulls his gun and fires a shot. Patrick watches as Maxie, who was standing between Robin and Frisco falls to the ground. Both Robin and Frisco bend down to pull Maxie with them as they take cover. Patrick too takes cover with Lucky and Coop.

Patrick hears Felicia scream Maxie's name. Then says something about there is only one way this will ever end. In her hysterical state, she grabs Robert's gun and shoots Nikolas in the chest. Nikolas stumble and falls to the side of the room. Robert grabs Felicia to cover with him and Anna, while Luke drags an equally hysterical Laura to cover with Sean.

In her outrage, Helena orders that her men open fire.

From his vantage point, Patrick can see Robert, Anna and Felicia to the left of them and Robin, Frisco and Maxie to the right. Patrick watches as Robin quickly checks out Maxie, and then pulls her gun out.

Patrick sits between Lucky and Coop, his job to make sure that they have loaded guns at all times. The gunfire is deafening all around him. Lucky and Coop takes several shots then duck down as their shots are returned in full force all around them.

"We are severely out numbered." Lucky says.

"Well hopefully we have better coverage." Coop responds before they both turn and return fire. As Lucky drops an empty gun and picks up a loaded one. Patrick adds a new cartridge to the empty gun and sets it in easy reach of Lucky, then turns and does the same for Coop.

"How are we doing?" Patrick asks, not sure is he really wants to know.

"I have taken down one, and so has Robert, Anna, Sean and Frisco. It looks like a couple more of theirs are winged. What is the total count?"

"I counted twenty-five including the three Cassadines." Patrick replied.

"That only leave twenty between us and freedom." Lucky said.

Patrick turns to watch as Lucky takes aim again then, suddenly yells out in pain as he falls to the floor.

To Be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

October 29, 2006

_Patrick turns to watch as Lucky takes aim again then, suddenly yells out in pain as he falls to the floor_.

Robin turned her head as she heard Lucky yell. From her position, she could see as Patrick quickly grabbed a hold of Lucky and pulled him to safety. It looked like a lot of blood from her view point. She was worried, with Patrick working on Lucky that only left Coop to cover that corner.

Robert apparently noticed it too, because she saw as he quickly broke cover and raced toward them. She saw him fall and quickly crawl to cover.

Robin seeing who had shot Robert, quickly took aim and fired taking down her target.

"Good shot." Frisco said.

"Thanks." Robin replied as she quickly glanced at Robert's direction.

"Don't' worry, it looks like Robert was nicked in the leg. He will quickly take care of it and help Coop cover Patrick while he works on Lucky." Frisco reassured.

"Looks like it is good that Patrick came with us." Robin said. "He is not going to let me forget it either."

"How you doing, Sweetheart?" Frisco quickly asked Maxie who sat between he and Robin.

"This vest may have stopped the bullet, but it doesn't stop the pain. I am going to have a dandy of a bruise." Maxie responded as she handed him a reloaded gun.

"Dad, it looks like they are going to concentrate on Mom and well Mom." Robin warned.

"Let Sean know we need cross coverage." Frisco said to Maxie. "It is going to take all six of us."

Maxie quickly relayed the information for Luke, then took one of the guns and got in position. Frisco watched and when the other men started their attack on Felicia and Anna, called out for them to open fire.

Stavros plus ten of the fifteen remaining men, where taking aim at the women. Through their crossfire they were easily able to take down six of them in short order.

Robin heard Frisco swear as he ducked behind the cover holding his right shoulder.

"It's just a nick. Keep shooting." Frisco yelled over the gunfire. He quickly reloaded guns for Robin, Maxie and himself before rejoining the firefight.

"She shot my son, she is going to die!" Stavros said as he broke cover.

"I am Luke Spencer's son." Nikolas as he came up from behind a shocked Stavros and shot him.

Helena turned and screamed as she watched Stavros fall to the ground. She turned her gun on Nikolas.

There was a shot fired, and shock registered on Helena's face as she grabbed a hold of her chest. She turned to see Stefan standing there with his gun pointed right at her. "It is done." Was all he said.

To Be Continued


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

October 30, 2006, very early morning

"_It is done."_

Just as if on cue, several police and WSB agents arrived. Stavros along with several others were pronounced dead on the scene. Some helicopters were arranged to transport the injured including Lucky, Robert, Frisco and Helena to General Hospital. Patrick and Maxie traveled to General Hospital as well. Everyone else would travel back by launch.

Amazingly, the Spencer-Scorpio plan, worked. Stefan Cassadine, hating his mother and brother, had been working with Robert, Anna and Luke to bring them down. In exchange Nikolas, who was more than willing, would sign over all legal right to the Cassadine empire to Stefan and his sister Alexis.

Setting everything in motion, Stefan would shoot Maxie, who was wearing a bullet proof vest, and then Felicia in her fake hysterics, would shoot Nikolas with a fake gun. Giving Nikolas a chance to alert the authorities and to come up on them from behind. He was supposed to wait on help, but when Stavros had gone directly after Felicia and Anna, he decided he couldn't wait.

When Robin arrived at the hospital with everyone else, Maxie was sitting waiting for them with Bobbie, Liz and everyone else that was sent to the safe house. Mattie, Toni, Georgie, Maxie and Lulu all went racing into their mothers' arms. Bobbie informed them that Patrick was operating on Lucky and Alan Quartemaine, being overwhelmed by the number of casualties, had requested that Noah operate on Robert.

Dr. Jason Quartermaine, came out to inform them that Frisco just had a flesh wound and escorted Felicia, Robin, Maxie, Georgie, Toni and Mattie to Frisco.

In the room Felicia hugged and kissed her husband then sat next to him on the bed. Toni crawled onto the bed to sit on her father's lap. Georgie sat at the foot of the bed, while Robin holding Mattie and Maxie took the available chairs.

"So, what do we do now?" Georgie asked. Even though they had been working and dreaming about this freedom for a while, being there now felt odd, somewhat unreal.

"I was thinking, I kind of like this Port Charles, and since I am quite sure Robin, Maxie and Georgie will be staying here. I think we should start looking for a house. Maybe open a PI agency. Jones and Jones, PIs, nice ring to it doesn't you think?" Frisco said.

"I really do like PCU. Lulu and I want to be roommates in the dorm." Georgie admitted excitedly.

"I think we will all have a good life here." Felicia said smiling adoring at her family. "We are always fine as long as we stay together."

"Excuse me." A young blonde nurse poked her head in the door. "Mrs. Scorpio asked that we inform you that Mr. Scorpio is out of surgery and expected to make a complete recovery. He will be moved to room 319 very soon."

"Thank you." Frisco said.

Felicia noticed the brief look of relief that crossed Robin's face before it was replaced with indifference. "Do you want to check on him yourself?"

"I have nothing to say that has not already been said." Robin said quietly.

"You can leave Mattie here with Frisco and the girls and I will go with you." Felicia suggested.

"You will?"

"Of course. We told you we would support you in whatever decisions you would make in this regard. But I would hate to let you do things out of anger that you might regret."

"I love you guys." Robin said.

"We love you, too." Frisco responded.

Robin rose and sat Mattie next to Frisco on the bed, telling her to behave, while she and Felicia left to check on Robert. They had decided to get an update on Lucky first and stopped by the waiting area just as Patrick emerged. He informed them that the surgery went very well and he expected a complete recovery. Then he had Nurse Johnson lead the family to recovery.

After the Spencers departed, Robin informed Patrick of her plans to check on Robert. Patrick agreed to meet them at Frisco room after he cleaned up and checked on Lucky one more time. He gave her a quick kiss and they each headed on their way.

Robin paused when she stood outside of room 319. Taking a deep breath and grabbing a hold of Felicia's hand, they entered the room.

Anna was sitting beside Robert's bed quietly talking to him when the door opened.

"Robin." Anna said surprised, but happy to see her walk into to hospital room. When Anna rose to approach her she noticed her daughter step back close to Felicia. Anna sat back down. "It is good to see you. I am glad you are okay. How are Frisco and Maxie?"

"Maxie's a little soar, but fine. She and the rest of our girls are sitting with Frisco. He just had a flesh wound and should be released today." Felicia replied. "How are you Robert?"

"I will survive. Noah had dig the bullet out of my knee, so unfortunately I will have to stay here for a couple days." Robert responded. He quickly glanced at Anna watching her watch their daughter, her hand gripping tightly to his. He then turned his attention back to Robin and Felicia to ask "What are your plans now?"

Felicia looked to Robin to see if she would answer, but Robin just nodded for Felicia to answer for them.

"We plan on staying in Port Charles. With Robin and Patrick's wedding very soon, we don't want to split up our family. Robin has applied to the local medical school, Dr. Quartermaine has told her that if she passes her boards she could enter the intern program this spring. Noah and Patrick have both helped pull some strings for her. Frisco and I are going to look into opening a PI business, Maxie is looking into an internship with Deception. Georgie is hoping to start at PCU in the spring with Lulu, and we are going to need to register Toni and Mattie in grade school."

"If there is anything we can do to help any of you, just ask." Anna offered.

"Thank you." Felicia said. "Well we better go." She added when Robin looked at Felicia letting her know that she was ready to leave.

"We appreciate your visit." Robert said.

As she and Felicia started for the door, Robin stopped and turned back to them. "Dr. Quartermaine said that the classes I have taken over the past six years have been applied to my transcripts and med school credit. I believe I have you to thank for that, so thank you. And I am glad you are going to be okay." Robin left the room, but Felicia stayed for a second to add one last comment.

"The fact that she was willing to come and check on you and even speak to you, you should be grateful. It was a big step for her. But don't push her. If you do, she will push you away much harder. If you want to be any part of her life or Mattie's, you will give her space and let her control the situation. And if you ever do anything like this again, I will personally make sure that she never has to deal with you again." Felicia said before she turned and exited the room.

"Do you think we will ever get our daughter back?" Anna asked.

"No, at least not completely, but if we do as Felicia suggest we may at least get her friendship." Robert replied.

Liz sat in the chair next to Lucky's bed waiting for him to wake. It had been a crazy few weeks, but it was over. When she heard that Lucky was hurt, it terrified her. She loved him. He may have kept this huge secret about his past, but she knew who he was and she loved him.

"Lucky, when you wake up I want us to renew our vows. I want to be Mrs. Lucky Spencer. We are going to need to change Cameron's last name as well. Luckily he is young enough that it won't confuse him. Cameron is sitting outside with your mom and dad. I didn't want to bring him in until you were awake. I didn't want to scare him."

"How is he doing?" Laura asked as she entered the room.

"His stats are steady. Patrick is an excellent surgeon. I would feel more comfortable if he woke up, but I know that it could take time."

"Do you want to take a break?" Laura asked.

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up. You could do something for me."

"Anything."

"Can you contact my families attorney, Jake Meyers. I want to find out what we need to do to have all of our names changed legally to Spencer."

"You want to take the Spencer name?" Laura eyes glistened.

"Yes, and I want to renew our wedding vows." Liz said.

Laura hugged Liz. "Take from someone who knows, now that you know that your love can survive this. It can survive anything."

"Thanks. You have been a great help through all of this."

"You are a part of our family. I will have Nik and Lulu go see Mr. Meyers." Laura said.

"Thank you."

To Be Continued


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

October 31, 2006

Yesterday, once Lucky had awaken, Liz told him how much she loved him and that she wanted herself and Cameron to have the Spencer name. The moment Liz mentioned renewing their vows, Lucky had wanted to do it right then and there, but Liz had a better idea. With the help of her grandmother and the Spencers and Joneses, they arranged for a small ceremony in the hospital chapel.

Once again Emily stood up for Liz and Nik for Lucky. Although Lucky actually remained sitting in a wheelchair the whole time. In attendance where Lucky's whole family, including the Drakes, Joneses and Scorpios, as well as the Coop, the Donellys, Alan and Monica Quartermaine, and their sons, AJ and Jason and their wives, Caroline and Keisha.

It was a simple ceremony, with a reception in the hospital cafeteria. Liz sat on her husbands lap and not really paying attention to anyone but him. People danced around them, or sat gabbing at tables. Lulu and Georgie were getting to know Cheryl Donnely as they would all be at PCU together. Cheryl had invited them to meet her friends Dillon Hornsby and Brooklyn Ashton the next day at Kelly's.

Coop and Maxie were dancing together, earlier in the day they had a small Jones family birthday party for Maxie. Robin had invited Coop. Her parents had purchased her a charm bracelet with instruction for everyone to give her a charm that would be special to their relationship with her. She received a 'sisters' charm from Georgie, a poker chip charm from Toni, a ferris wheel charm from Robin, 'world's greatest aunt' from Mattie and Patrick, a heart charm from Bobbie, Lucas and Noah. Coop after much help from his sister got her a rose charm. Now they had plans for their first date alone this coming Saturday.

As soon as the time seemed right, Patrick and Robin slipped away. They had arranged for Mattie to stay with Frisco and Felicia, while they enjoyed their first chance to be really alone together.

Patrick took her back to his place, and Robin toured the place. They decided they would need to find some place a little bigger, considering the guest house only had one bedroom.

They sat on the sofa curled up together kissing and talking. They were both very nervous and wanted the night to be perfect. They took their time removing pieces of clothing between kisses. First went the ribbon Robin had used to tie her hair back, then Patrick's tie. Patrick slowly worked unbuttoned Robin's blouse kissing down her body as he went. Then when it was removed, it was Robin's turn to do the same with his shirt. Once his shirt was removed, Patrick slipped his arm under Robin and stood lifting her into his arms. She giggled, pressing kisses into his neck as he carried her into the bedroom.

To Be Continued


	32. Epilogue

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. I have a couple more Scrubs/Jones/Scorpio fics that I am working on and will hopefully start posting them soon._

_Have a wonderful day._

Epilogue

Thanksgiving

Robin stood at the back of the church in her wedding dress with Frisco at her side. Frisco was very honored when she asked him to walk her down the aisle. He had asked her if she was sure that she would not regret asking Robert. But she had insisted that he was just as much her father as Robert.

Robin did invite Robert and Anna to the wedding. They sat together in the pew next to the Donelly's as they waited for the ceremony to begin. They had decided to stay in Port Charles to get to know Robin again. They had followed Felicia's advice and had not pushed. They were remaining with the WSB, but only taking the jobs they want. Robin had let them spend a little time with Mattie, as long as herself, Patrick, Frisco or Felicia was with them, but only as friends not family.

Luke and Laura had bought a house that Laura fell in love with on first sight, and Luke had decided that Port Charles needed a blues club. He was in the midst of renovations and was planning on a New Years Eve grand opening. Laura had excepted a position as a counselor at the Ward House, helping under privileged children.

Groomsman Lucas escorts Bobbie and Noah down the aisle. Lucas will be returning the medical school soon and Noah after very little persuasion from Alan Quartermaine accepted the position as head of neurology at General Hospital. Bobbie was going to start a nursing position there as well. Patrick was very happy that his family would be all together here in Port Charles.

Next Groomsman Nikolas escorted Felicia down the aisle. Nikolas was entering law school and had been offered an internship with Alexis Davis's law firm. He was also dating Emily Quartermaine, which thrilled Liz.

Felicia and Frisco had their PI business up and running. They along with Noah and Bobbie purchased a brownstone, that would house several families.

Lucky stood next to Patrick as best man. Lucky and Liz were doing great and were even discussing having another child. They had met a few times with a counselor to make sure they dealt with all of Liz's feelings related to the secret and it had worked wonders.

Next down the aisle was Georgie. She and Lulu had already made several friends at PCU and would be starting classes in January. They were looking forward to rooming together at the dorms.

Maxie was the next down the aisle. She had recently started working at Deception as Brenda Barrett's assistant, and was loving her job. One of her favorite parts of her job was traveling with Brenda to various fashion shows. She had also been dating Coop pretty regularly since their first date. Robin had a good feeling about them.

Mattie and Toni, the little flower girls headed down the aisle. They had in the past month and half saved up enough money for their tree house. Frisco planned to start building it in the backyard of the brownstone come spring. It was the perfect place since, Patrick and Robin had agreed to move into one of the apartments.

Frisco took Robin's arm to escort her down the aisle. All the way down she just kept watching Patrick. She couldn't completely believe all this was real. They were no longer on the run and she was back with Patrick and soon they would be married. Robin was looking forward to finishing up her medical degree. But they had even one more surprise for their family. Something Robin was thrilled she could give to Patrick. For in a little over eight months, their family would grow by one more.

The End


End file.
